


The Divergent Series Drabbles

by Riptide14



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide14/pseuds/Riptide14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots from all three books. Different point of views from key scenes, background and childhood memories before the characters chose where they belonged, scenes after the epilogue and so on. Contains ALLEGIANT SPOILERS and so much more! I do not own anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday?

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday?

Tobias

It was on my 5th birthday when my father hit me for the first time. I was very excited as most children are on their birthdays. I couldn't wait for the special bread my mother made for my celebration and I wondered what my Dad and I would do. Before something in him convinced himself that it was the right thing to abuse a child, my father and I had the typical relationship any child in Abnegation had with their father. Sometimes if I was a good he would take me outside to look at the stars. And then something changed in him. So on my birthday I was very excited and might have been too hyper. My father came home and was very angry about something. My mother and him went to another room and I heard screaming yelling. I walked into the room and my father was choking my mother against the wall. I run up and punched him in the leg and yelled, "Stop hurting my mommy!"

So instead my father turned his anger on me. He slapped me hard across my face and I remember my face burning. My mother tried to stop him but soon enough my father picked me up and hauled me up the stairs and into my hallway. He opened our closet, which was barely filled with anything and shoved me inside. He looked at me with hate and I knew then that my father and I would never go star gazing again. He slammed the door and locked it. I was trapped in this small dark closet for hours and I heard my parents fighting. At one point I was convinced that they forgotten about me.

So now on my 9th birthday I can't forget how even my birthday is forever tainted by my father. My mother, the only person in my life who cared for me, just died a week ago and I still find it hard to believe. There is a huge gap in my life and I know that it is not going to get better. I am quietly walking into school and I can already feel the other kids staring at me. It doesn't help that I already am part of an outcaste faction but to be the weird kid in the faction is even harder. All of the kids in my faction know about my mother's death because either their parents were standing in my living room or they were. I put my head down and just focus on the school day which is my only escape from the torment of my father. I have a simple bag and the Abnegation has hooks instead of lockers to put our materials in. I slide my bag on the hook and grab my books. As I turn some older kid from Erudite slaps them out of my hands and yells, "Stiff!"

I sigh and bend down to grab them. I continue to my class and I am miserable the rest of the day. Eventually school ends and I grab my things and slowly walk home enjoying the lasts moments before my father gets home. Since my mother died he has been even more cruel and miserable. When I get home I am surprised to see him.

He nods at me and throws my coat at me, "Come on we are going for a walk."

I drudgingly put my coat on and follow him out the door. We are walking for a while when we suddenly get to a cliff. My father stops and says," This is where I asked your mom to marry me. But now…."He says something under his breath and I just stand next to him and look out to the empty land in front of us. Supposedly this was once a lake until it was dried up for water. My father's shouts get me out of my thinking and I look at him.

"Were you listening to me?"

He hates when I lie so I have to say.

"N-no" I say nervously.

He sighs and says, "You never listen to anyone Tobias. If this is how you will live your life then we must teach you a lesson."

Suddenly he shoves me hard and I fall. In a quick moment I realize I am falling off a cliff and quickly grab onto the side with my life. I look down and realize how far up I am really am. My breath quickens and I shut my eyes closed. I grasp onto small rock and I hear my father say above me, "Will you listen to me now!"

I nod and he screams, " I didn't hear you!"

I answer in a shaky voice, "Yes sir!"

He grabs my hand and as soon as I am pulled across I curl into a ball and shake in fear. I close my eyes and whisper, "I wish mom was here."

I didn't notice what I said until my father grabs my arm and pulls me out of my ball.

"What did you say?"

I stammer and answer, "N-nothing."

He grabs my arm and drags me quickly along the path we walked until we reach our home.

He locks the door and slams my body up against the wall as he whispers,"What. Did. You. Say."

Somehow and from where I don't know but I find my voice and some courage and glare back at him," I wish mom was here."

I feel fist collide with my face and I hear a crack. Blood spurts from my broken nose and my father say, "You should be thankful that I am still here you selfish child! How dare you. You will learn your lesson. 

I am shivering in the darkness again like I did only 4 years ago. My body is bruised and bloodied and everything hurts. It is my fault that I killed my mother as my dad kept repeating to me as he whipped my back until his belt was covered in blood. It hurts to breath and I am pressed into four stonewalls. I don't know how long I am in here or when I will get out.

Happy Birthday to me.


	2. Show Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best....

Chapter 2- Training

(Set during Divergent stage one)

Christiana

As I pound my fist against the hard punching bag I can't help but look at Tris. She can barely make the punching bag move. I am starting to like her and maybe if we make it we can be friends but I have serious doubts that she can even make it through this. Our instructor Four is silently walking around watching us and it makes me even more nervous. As it is he already doesn't like me and he is really intimidating. But it's even harder to focus with Will across from me. He is really cute and kind and I just want to know him better. I hope we can both make it through initiation and then who knows what might happen.

"Christiana you need to focus. Staring at Will over there isn't going to help you when you are in the middle of a fight and don't know how to punch."

I glare at Four as he strolls by and hit my bag harder. I will show him.

I will show him.


	3. Thanks

Chapter Three: Thanks

( set during insurgent)

Tris

Our first night in the Amity faction was very strange to say the least. Besides getting looks from everyone wearing yellow and red and having your fate in their hands, it was strange to see everyone so peaceful and not covered in tattoos. I guess I have been living at the Dauntless compound for too long. After someone gave me a pink drink that made me sleepy I only remember being carried to my room. As I awake with a start and my body heaves from my nightmare I look around the room and I don't recongize it at all. The pain of grief and guilt are tearing away at me and I barely notice that my shoulder is bleeding. I look at my hands and the nails are bleeding too. I must have ripped into my bandages while I was thrashing around. I sigh and turn on a light and notice that the place on the bed that my shoulder was on is covered in blood. I grab some shorts and quietly head out into the hall. I don't know where the women's bathroom is exactly so I walk into the closest one. The pain in my shoulder is more pronounced and I feel lightheaded as I look at the wound in the mirror. I look for something to wipe the blood off and grab a towel. The water turns pink as i dip the cloth back in the water. I am slowly wiping it off when I hear a familiar voice.

" Tris?"

I look up and see Tobias standing sleepily at the doorway. He looks half asleep and his hair is disheveled. But he looks good and I don't think I can say the same.

" what are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?"

He yawns and shakes his head," No. I was coming to use the bathroom. "

I don't piece the two things together until he gives me a look. Crap I am in the boys bathroom.

" Oh. Sorry I didn't really notice."

" I can tell. You look a little preoccupied. What happened?"

I shrug and say," My shoulder started to bleed that's all. "

He sighs and says," Well let me take a look. "

He slowly comes behind my bad shoulder and gently unwraps the bloody bandages. Once they are off he says," Tris you tore your stitches. What happened?"

I dont want to tell him that the guilt of killing Will and letting my parents die for me lead me to do this I lie and say," I accidentally scratched myself while I was sleeping."

He looks at my shoulder again and says," Come on let me take you to your room and I can fix you up. "

I nod and he helps me to my room. I turn the lights on and I sit on the bed. He notices the bloody bed and sighs before going to the drawer and finding a first aid kit. He sits on the other side of me and begins to take out my stitches. I turn away to hide my pain and he whispers," You don't need to hide your pain Tris it's just me."

I nod and wince as he starts to restitch my shoulder. He is very gently and slow but it still kills. I yelp as he hits the most painful part of my wound. He finishes and carefully rewraps my shoulder with new bandages. Once he is done I am exhausted and my shoulder is throbbing. He looks at me and says," I will get you some better medicine tomorrow. But you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

I nod and lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I feel his weight leave the bed and his soft lips on my forehead and then he is gone. I wish I wasn't alone with my nightmares but I don't want to tell him what really is going on.


	4. Mistake

Chapter 4-Mistake

Evelyn

I love him. He is kind and caring and he makes me a better person. So when he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate. I can't wait to spend the rest my life with him. One day he is going to be a great politician who would help our society. He is my best friend and my love. Nothing will change. So as I stand in my simple abnegation dress and look at him as we say our vows to each other and God I can't help but smile. He smiles back at me and when we are finally able to kiss each other for the first time it is amazing. We both have waited for this moment and I never want to forget it.

A couple of months later we can't be happier. Marcus and I have just moved in to a plain small home that I hope to fill with love and children one day. He holds my hand as we have our simple dinner together. It's a nice piece of bread with a cold glass of water. He suddenly leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It is a sweet slow kiss but before long it ignites something. We don't finish our meal as we move to our bedroom and love each other.

2 years later

We have been married for 2 years and everything has been going fine. But yesterday something happened. He was very angry and upset about something at work. I tried asking about it and trying to help him but he refused to talk. When I pressed on he snapped...and hit me. I know it was an accident and he felt really bad about it. It won't happen again. He told me it wouldn't.

6 months later

I am happily making dinner when I hear the door slam. I pat my hands with a small cloth and walk to the entrance of the house. Marcus is standing there and he looks at me with hate. I am suddenly frightened because he never looks at me like that. He charges towards me and before I can speak has me slammed against our wall.

" M-Marcus?"

" shut up. What have you been doing huh?"

" I-I have been cleaning and making your dinner. Wh-what's wrong dear?"

" Don't think I don't know. You haven't looked or touched me in 6 months. And I heard some things. You're cheating on me you whore!"

I am stunned. I haven't been doing anything like that and I am hurt he would accuse me like that.

" Marcus. Stop I love you. Only you. I have not been doing those awful acts. "

He sneers at me," Prove it."

" Marcus-"

He holds me harder and grips my arm until it screams in pain

"Prove it!"

I lean and lightly kiss him, " There happy. Now stop with this nonsense and let's go-"

But before I can finish his fist collides with my jaw and the wind is knocked out of me. He then pulls at my hair and drags me upstairs to our room. He throws me down on the bed and begins to kiss me while running a hand up my grey dress. I don't want this. No he shouldn't do this. This is not love.

" Marcus stop!"

" Shut up. You haven't made love to me in 6 months. This is how you will prove your love to me!"

I am now crying and try to struggle away from him but he slaps my face and it burns. He grabs my wrists and holds them as he lifts my dress up and undoes his belt. I try not to think and go to happier times as I am living in a hell.

1 month later

As the nurse from the my faction tells me the news I don't feel anything. I am pregnant and now I don't think I could ever raise a child in this house with him. I wanted to leave and now I can't. I don't want this child. I can't love his child. I don't love the man I call my husband. I use to but that was a long time ago. I don't want this baby. I can't stand my husband.

I hate him.


	5. Welcome to Dauntless

Chapter 5-Welcome to Dauntless

Tobias

Although initiation is done and Tris made it I can't help but feel something is off. Something is going to happen but I am not sure what. The celebration for the brand new initiates start and I try to find Tris. I finally spot her with her friends a couple feet away. I come over and tap her on the shoulder

" Do you think giving you a hug would give me away too much?"

That last thing I want to do is expose us right now. Everyone will thing that Tris didn't deserve it.

She looks at me and smirks," You know what I really don't care."

And then she does something unexpected...she kisses me.

And I kiss her back

I don't care either. But suddenly something changes and I pull back

" Tris?"

" Not now ok? Later."

I am not sure what she has figured out but I don't really care. I look around and the only people who notice are Christina and Will. Well that's good that no one else saw.

After I have had enough of the party, Tris and I slip out. We hold hands as I walk her to the dorms where she will be sleeping for a little bit more before she gets her own apartment. We stop before the door and I wrap my arms around her waist as I gently press her up against the wall. She smiles and leans forward and we meet in the middle. We kiss lightly at first but soon our kisses become desperate and we can't get enough. We both want more but we know we can't have it. Not yet anyway.

She runs her hand up my shirt and I pull back and kiss her neck. I hear her sigh and I smile against her neck. Finally we pull back and I give her a quick kiss before I pulls her away from the wall.

She smiles and there is a fresh color of pink on her cheeks as she says," Goodnight."

I lean down and kiss her one last time before says," Goodnight."

She smirks as she walks through the door and closes it. I walk back to my apartment smiling the whole way back. I quickly get ready for bed and flop on my bed not realizing how tired I was. I fall asleep in seconds.

It was early in the morning when I heard the shuffling of footsteps outside. I jump out of bed and get ready before going outside and seeing everyone marching out of the compound. What is going on?


	6. Traitor

Chapter 6- Traitor

Caleb during Insurgent

I told her before the Abnegation attack that I would do anything to show her my allegiance. Anything at all but this was not what I was expecting. Did I know about the attack on my old faction? Yes. Did I try and stop it? No. I only escaped there as an act. Jeanine told me to pretend that I cared about the fate of my old faction when in all seriousness I didn't. I could care less about the Stiff society that I was born into. But I did care about my family. I didn't want my parents to die. I didn't intend for that to happen.

But then Tris got in the way. If she just stayed where she was supposed to be then I could have saved our parents. But no my mother had to save her and so did my father. I had a plan that was supposed to save my whole family but Tris ruined it. And that is why I have to do this. I have been so angry with her and when I got that call from Jeanine I knew I couldn't say no. Tris is my sister but she is different. She is divergent and she is corrupting our system and the vision that Jeanine has for our city. What we learn from Tris's divergence is something that will help our society in the long run. I don't feel bad for devising all of these serums to experiment on her. They will not kill her nor will they injure her in any way. In time to come Tris will understand that this is for her own good.

As I walk into the Erudite headquarters I am immediately taken to see Jeanine. She takes me aside in the hall and tells me a new plan she has thought of.

She wants to kill my sister. I didn't agree to this.

"This wasn't our deal! I said I would help with the serums but I will not kill my sister!" I yell

Jeanine looks at me and says, "What were you expecting Caleb? I perform all of these experiments and then let your sister go? That isn't going to work and you knew it. So stop acting like you are really upset. You and I both know that is a lie."

She might be right but I can't murder my sister! That is not what my parents would want nor would they approve.

"Change the plans or I will stop with the serums."

She laughs and says, "Are you sure your aptitude test told you to come here because you are really thick headed. I already have all I need from you. Your only alive because I want to see the pain and anger your sister has when she sees you. We both know she can't resist coming and my scouts have spotted her already on her way. You can't stop me and you have nothing to gain from this deal. All you have is the information about what is outside the wall that we both know you will not tell anyone about. You may be smart but wisdom is your fatal flaw Caleb. You can't stop your curiosity and that is what is going to kill you and your sister. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you right here."

I must look pale and shocked because she just laughs meanly and walks away. My body feels like its on fire and I know that I can't get Tris out of this now. This is all my fault. I am going to kill my sister. And for what? My curiosity? Jealously? Those are idiotic reasons to kill anyone especially your family. I need to figure something to save her and get her out of this hellhole. I spot that kid that was on the train with Tris and Four. Maybe he can help.

I need an ally and I might have found a new one.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegiant Spoilers Ahead!

Chapter 7- Datenight

Tris ( Allegiant spoilers beware!)

Even though we have been dating for a while and I know I will love Tobias forever, we just went on our first it was in secret because of his mother and I wished we could have stayed on top of the metal structure longer I enjoyed it. We never have anytime to ourselves and we are usually fighting for our lives and worrying about each other. As we came down from the structure and began to walk back we held hands happily.

Tobias's hands were still shaking which I assumed was from the height that we were sitting at. It makes me feel a little good and a little guilty that I do this to him but I am happy he does it for me. We intertwine our fingers and I gently stroke my fingers against his palm. We are silent but this is enough. Sometimes silence is just as important as talking.

Tobias wraps an arm around my shoulder and brings me close to his side. I smile as I breathe in his safe scent that I have now associated to being safe and at home. He kisses my hair and I lean into his side. I wished we could stay together a little longer but I know we can't. Reality has to come back and I have to pretend that we broke up which I absolutely hate. I don't ever want to leave him. I never will leave him.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?" I answer

"I love you." He replies.

I smile and look up at his starling blue eyes. His eyes change colors I realize. They are dark blue almost black when he is angry or being intimidating. But usually his eyes are this beautiful color when he is with me.

I lean up and kiss him softly savoring every moment of it. "I love you too." I answer back and he smiles down at me. Before I was afraid or unsure if I should say those words. I know he told me it before I told him but I think I didn't say it because I was too caught up in grief and guilt to understand my feelings for him. But it wasn't until I was on the brink of dying that I realized I took advantage of the time I spent with him and how I am so lucky he is mine. I now know how precious life is. So now I tell him with every chance I get because I don't want to regret not saying I love you when it's too late.

We continue our walk back only stopping for a couple kisses or looking at the stars. He looks up at the sky and I can see his jaw clench as he gulps. He continues to look up as he says," Before my father became a monster we used to go stargazing. I haven't looked at the stars since I was five. I didn't want to remember the good times I once had with the man who tormented me most of my life. But now that I have….I don't know…moved on I guess it doesn't seem so bad. Especially because you are here with me. " He looks back down at me and lightly smiles.

I look up at the stars now and smile because I remember my parents doing the same thing. But I keep that to myself because I am afraid if I say it the memory will fade and be forever lost. I grip his hand and say," Well I am glad I am here with you too. No place I rather be. " Our eyes meet and we have a silent connection only we can understand. He motions for me to continue with him and I follow happily. I would go anywhere and do anything for him if it meant standing by him forever.


	8. Unwanted

Chapter 8-Unwanted

Evelyn

I pace back and forth on the hard oak floors of our house. I am rehearsing what I will tell Marcus. Surprise you going to be a father! No. Honey guess what I am pregnant! I know it's so expected since you basically raped me last month. No he would probably kill me where I stand. Hey- I am interrupted by the fumble of the front door opening and there he is.

I try to infer what kind of mood he is in but I can't tell. His eyes are expressionless

"What are you doing just standing there?" He asks questioning.

"Um well I.. I have to tell you something."

"What." He says annoyed. His temper is flaring so I have no time for a long-winded speech. I just have to come out and say-

"I'm pregnant." He is silent and his face is blank.

He starts towards me and at first I think he is going to hug me but of course I am wrong.

He slams me against the wall and wraps his hand around my neck squeezing slowly. I can't breath and I am trying to get out.

"I swear to God Evelyn if this is some joke or if it's not mine-"

I manage to choke out, "It's your Marcus… I swear." He looks at me with hate, "How are you sure?"

I find some strength deep within me. Combine that with the anger and maybe the hormones as I shoot back at him, "Because I am not the whore you think I am. I cook and clean all day for you and wait for you to come home only for you to beat me like I am a dog. And I know it's yours because you made me prove my love to you last month by raping me. It's yours and I wish it wasn't. I don't want my child to have a monster as a father."

He lets go of my throat and I suck in some air only to get it knocked out of me again as he shoves my head hard against the wall. He punches my jaw until there is blood smeared on our wall. I slide down the wall in pain throbbing from my face but I protect the flat belly carrying my child. I sob as he leans down close to my ear and says," You are lucky you are having my child because if you weren't pregnant I would kill you right here for saying that. You better hope it's a boy instead of a weak girl like you." And with that he walks away and I am left against a wall with my own blood and the realization that the man I once loved is gone.


	9. Conflict Resolution

Chapter 9- Conflict Resolution

Tobais

One of the many things I hate about the Amity is that they are constantly smiling and strangers say good morning to me as I pass them in the hallways. I really want to punch the smile off their faces because no one is constantly happy. It's impossible and completely fake. They must put something in the water because this whole place is way too happy for me. But they do have something right when it comes to chores. I have to work in the kitchen this morning as part of our agreement for staying here. I just hope no talks to me because I really am not in the mood to talk this morning. I was up last night worrying about Tris. I know something is going on with her. I mean she did lose both her parents and although she hasn't specifically said anything I know she is hurting. I am really worried about her but I don't know how to help her. I don't want to make her feel weak because she is the total opposite. I also thought about my father being here and how was I supposed to avoid him. I was completely blindsided when I saw him after the attack and a part of me wished he had died in the attack. But the other part wanted him to live so I could finish him. I deserved that. In conclusion I barely slept and I was not looking forward to working in a kitchen where people are smiling and humming happily.

I arrive to the kitchen right on time and an old woman hands me an apron and directs me to clean the dishes. Easy enough. I walk over to the sink and start to rinse off almost spotless plates, which makes my job really easy. I keep to myself and enjoy the peace of being alone. My peace is disrupted when I feel a strong familiar hand on my shoulder and stiffen.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you washing dishes son."

I am transported back to when I was a kid and I had to rewash the dishes that my father deemed unacceptable. Once he approved he then would go get his belt and the punishment would begin. I try to find a strong Dauntless comeback but once again I am caught off guard. My hands shake against the glass plate as I try to say

"What the hell do you want?"

I guess swearing in Amity is frowned upon because the whole kitchen looks my way. My father laughs and says, "What do you think I want son? I just want to reconnect with the selfish boy who abandoned his poor lonely father for a life of recklessness."

I guess the Amity also like to snoop on other people's business because the work in the kitchen comes to a slow stop as they are all trying to listen in to what they perceive as a happy reunion.

"Don't call me your son. I am nothing to you anymore. And I think you and I both know that you aren't innocent in this either or do I have to remind you."

I dare not to look to at him and try to continue washing my dishes. The Amity people clear out and I am assuming they got the hint that this isn't a happy reunion. Suddenly my father takes his hand off my shoulder and I think I am alone to finish my chore. But he slaps the dish out of my hand and it shatters against the cold hard floor. I glare up at him and I refuse to show him how scared I am of him. But I remember that I am not that scared little boy anymore. I am Dauntless and I am trained to kill. I shouldn't let this coward like him do this to me.

I whip around and slam his shoulder hard against the cabinet behind him. I dig my forearm into his neck and say, "You think you can do that me but you forget that I am not that scared child anymore. I am a man and I won't even think twice before killing you."

My father sneers at me and says, " You are still a coward and a liar Tobias. I mean just look at your little dainty hands. They are trembling."

I shove my forearm deeper and before I can say or do anything my father calls out, "Help! He is attacking me!"

The Amity workers rush in and it takes awhile for them to get me off of my father but when they do he falls to the floor and pretends to breathe heavily as if I was choking him. As the Amity goes to get him water he smirks at me, which makes me even more pissed off. I start towards him but I am restraint by two people.

One says to me, "He is your father! You shouldn't beat him like that!"

Another tells me, "Maybe we should have Johanna sit down with you two and talk about your feelings?"

I had enough of their conflict resolution and push past them and my father. I storm out of the kitchen and go to the dining hall to find Tris. They no nothing about what he did to me and they have no idea what I have been through. As I angrily walk down the halls a man with a huge belly says with a smile," Good morning."

I hate this place.


	10. Kiss You

Chapter 10-Kiss You

Will

(Divergent)

I really wish the Dauntless taught a class in getting enough courage to ask a girl out. I personally feel like that is a lot more important then training and going through those stupid stimulations.

I have been crazy over Christina since I saw her on our first day here. She is smart, really honest and she is brave too. When she was hanging on the bar over the chasm I wanted to punch Eric and whisk her away from him.

But she is also proud and I know that wouldn't help my cause. Maybe there is a reason to all of the crazy shit we do around here. I think the dauntless want us to train every part of our bodies not just for combat and to show off, but also so we can transcend that to our everyday lives.

They want us to be brave all the time especially right now as I am walking with Christiana. She is talking about how off Tris has been lately and I really am not paying attention to the conversation. I staring at her and waiting for the perfect moment to kiss her. She notices and she turns to face me.

"What are you staring at?"

I am brave.


	11. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature elements ahead beware!

Chapter 11- Facade

Evelyn

It's been almost 4 months since I found out I was expecting and I am starting to show. My stomach protrudes a little bit and I wish I could look in a mirror to truly see how big it is. Even if I could I know my ass of a husband would somehow catch me and…well we can just say it's not good.

I am brushing my hair and putting it into a tight bun when I hear the door slam. I tense and quickly go back to my hair and hope he doesn't notice me. I don't need a mirror to do my hair; I barely go out of the house as it is. And I am pregnant so even when I do go out people barely notice my hair and focus on my belly.

I continue and finish up. As I look up I notice Marcus standing at the door looking at my body. I didn't have a chance to put my dress on and I blush as he checks me out.

"How far are you?" he asks

"Um I believe 4 months. How was your day?"

"Fine. But there is a leaders meeting tonight that I need to go to. I will be back late."

"Ok."

He pushes off the doorframe and walks back downstairs and out the door. My body relaxes and I quickly change into my dress. I need to hurry and start making dinner. Marcus is always in an angry mood when he comes back from a meeting and I have figured out his anger calms down when I have a meal laid out from him to warm up on the stove. I walk back downstairs and start on my chore.

Eventually the sun is setting and I have just taken out the baked bread and soup I made. It's his favorite and I really can't deal with his anger now that I am pregnant. Lately I have been so tired and my emotions have been going crazy that I know the best thing to do is just stay away and avoid his anger. One would think a man wouldn't beat a woman let alone beat his pregnant wife. But he does and he has. I am constantly afraid that one day he will go too far and I will lose this baby. Although I don't want to have his kid, I do want a child. And I am determined to keep this child. Marcus will not take this away from me too.

When I am finished cleaning up, I set the plate on the table and head upstairs for bed. I quickly change and climb in my bed enjoying the peace of being alone. I always treasure these moments of silence and freedom before he comes homes and everything changes.

Before long I am asleep and I don't notice the bed dip until I feel cold large hands wrap around my semi-swollen belly.

"You look amazing today when I came home from working before the meeting you know."

I know it's Marcus and I say sleepily," Thank you. Did you get the dinner?"

"I don't care about that. I just want you. "

His rough hands pull up my dress and I stop him and say, "Honey please stop. It's late and I am tired."

He slaps my hands away and continues pulling my nightgown up and says," I don't care what you want."

I don't know what he is doing until he pulls down my undies. I gasp and say, "Marcus nooo please. You might hurt the baby!"

"Like I said before I don't care!"

His fist grabs my long hair and pulls it hard as tears well up in my eyes.

I can't stop him and I can't do anything. I feel so alone and helpless and I promise to myself that I will not let this happen to my child. I will not let them live in a house of violence and hate. I will not.


	12. Merry Christmas Darling

Chapter 12- Merry Christmas Darling

Tobias ( after Tris's death)

The snow is falling hard as I stare out into the cold night. Although we do have plans to one day move back to the city, right now it is too soon to tell what we will do let alone the government. And so that is what brings me here. I am still stuck at the Bureau and somehow there is a sense of excitement in the air. I however feel nothing. Apparently there is some big holiday today and everyone is happy and cheerful. As I was walking around today people were greeting me and saying, "Merry Christmas!"

I have no idea what this Christmas is but I don't want to find out. It seems too joyful and I am definitely not in the celebratory mood.

It's been two weeks since Tris has died. Although I am trying to move on it is hard. Some days I don't think about anything and I can somewhat function and other days I can barely get out of bed. That's when I wish Christina let me drink the memory serum so I wouldn't have to feel so much grief and loss. But I know that would have been a mistake and she was right in the end. But it still hurts. I still can feel the ghost of her touch, her smile and her face. But the most infuriating thing I can't remember at all is what her voice sounded like. I keep trying to remember it and sometime I can close my eyes and get glimpses of it but it fades and leaves me with nothing.

It drives me insane and so I go for long walks around the compound but then I remember that she died in this building and I feel a suffocation crippling me. So then once that happens I retreat back to the windows and the occasional meeting. My mother has really tried to reach out to me in these last few weeks but the only person I talk to is Christiana. Zeke is still distant which I understand because both of us are mourning our loved ones.

"Tobias?" I hear a familiar voice from behind.

I turn to see Matthew standing behind me with a steaming cup of some beverage. I acknowledge his presence and say, "Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I hate that question.

"Fine."

But I am not

"Well I just thought you might want to join Christina and I outside on the loading dock roof. I am introducing her to the holiday of Christmas."

I hesitate because I really am not in the mood but if Christina is going I will probably have to go one way or another. By my own free will or by her dragging me there.

" Alright."

An hour later Matthew, Christina and I are sitting outside with a small radio and three cups of apple cider. Matthew put some form of alcohol in it, which I gladly accepted. I haven't had a drink in forever and I think I needed something to dull the pain. Matthew explained the holiday to us and I thought about how luckily I was not to have this holiday because it probably would have been ruin anyway. But I am actually really glad Matthew invited me out here with him. It's very peaceful to look out into the cold night with the snow falling around you.

"Hey Tobias Matthew and I are really cold. We are going back inside. You can stay out here if you want or if you are crazy."

I give her a look and say, "I think I might be a little of both because I will see you guys inside."

They smirk and head back inside leaving me with the radio. I don't really notice the music until one song starts to play.

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas, darling

We're apart, that's true

But I can dream

And in my dreams

I'm Christmasing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

The logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

The logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Merry Christmas, darling

By the end of the song I am sobbing and all of my pain and grief and loss come flooding back to me. I miss her so much but I know somehow she is watching over me. And maybe this was her way of telling me she misses me too. I wished we could have spent Christmas together. I wish we could have spent a lot more Christmases together, maybe some with our kids or something. But I know that isn't going to happen and maybe wherever Tris is, she knows that too.

"Merry Christmas Tris. I love you."


	13. Bad

Chapter 13-Bad

 

Christina

How do you know if something bad has happened? Is it a gut feeling or is it an experience that you have personally and physically witnessed. I can attest to both of these. I have a gut feeling something horrible happened and I know something did because I am holding a gun and I am looking down at a dead Abnegation woman. My hands shake as I put the pieces together. I shot this woman. I shot her and that is the truth. I can't deny the truth; it's against who I am. But I am Dauntless now right? This is what happens. The only problem is that I don't know what happened. As I look around and see some fellow people dressed in black, I realize that none of us know what happened. The last couple of hours have been a blur to me and it's almost like I don't remember what happened between when I went to bed and now. I have to find Will and Tris. I need to know that at least they are okay.

I walk towards a group of Dauntless who are just as confused and horrified as I am. Unfortunately I don't see Tris or Will. I have a sickening feeling that something bad happened to them. Some Dauntless decide to go around and identify the dead and see if anyone from Dauntless was killed. I search around until I find some people I somewhat am familiar with. I walk over to Shauna, Zeke and Marlene who looked like they each were hit with a bus. Zeke has his head in his hands while the girls stare off into space. I mutter, "Is everything ok?"

Marlene looks up and tells me, "Yay peachy. I just killed a whole family. And the worst part is I don't know why."

The others look pale as they nod in agreement and suddenly a crippling flash of memories hits me. Its hazy but I can make out a grey woman begging for her life and a loud blast as she falls to the ground with blood pouring out of her lifeless head. The vision stops and I realize that I killed that woman. I hold me head and collapse to the ground as I am drowning in guilt.

"I guess you just found out what you did then?" Marlene looks over at me.

I nod and say, "Why did this happen?"

Zeke finally pops his head out of his hands and says, "I have no idea. But it was a simulation. We had no control over anything."

Although we had no control over anything it doesn't help the guilt or the throbbing headache.

"Have you guys seen Will or Tris or even Four?"

All three of them shake their heads and I sigh nervously, "I hope they are ok."

Shauna says, "Don't worry they will-" She stops short and I follow her gaze. Coming from behind there is a group of Dauntless men caring someone on a stretcher. I look harder and every bone in my body freezes.

"No."

I stand up and look as the men get closer with Will. I try going towards his bloody lifeless body but strong hands hold me back.

"NOO!" I scream as I struggle against Zeke's grip. "WILLL!"

I knew something bad happened. And I was wrong. Something much worse happened.


	14. Don't Know What to Say

Chapter 14

Tobias

"Don't talk about my mother that way." I tell her

"Fine." She stands by the train door. "I won't."

And with that she jumps off the train and I jump out after her. Before I can even get a word out, she is quickly heading back to the Pire. I try to catch up to her but she is walking way ahead of me.

I mean I am fast so I could have caught up to her but now as I watch her go I realize that even if I did try to apologize or say something I would not know what to say. Tris is wrong about my mother. She is not lying about this and Tris has not liked her since they have met. As I start walking back I realize that I shouldn't apologize I did nothing wrong.

I trusted what I felt was right and Tris doesn't trust my judgment because her's is clouded with grief and guilt. I don't know what is going on with her but she is someone that I don't recognize anymore. But I hate fighting with her.

I hate it and I wish we could stop and I would be able to wrap her up close to me and hold her tight. I haven't held or kissed her in a while and

I miss it. I miss the way we use to be and I am trying to figure out how I can get us back to that point.

But there is too much between us to get us back to the beginning. I watch as I see her blonde hair turn the corner and I know it's too late to do anything. She doesn't understand how senseless she has been lately and although I hate giving her that ultimatum i had to do something to get her attention. And now that I know one my new fears is her dying I can't let that come true. If she cares about me the way that she says she does then she will stop trying to kill herself and be safe.

At least I hope so. But this alliance with my mother will help everyone I care about survive and soon we will win this war and take down Jeannine.

As I enter the Pire, I don't see Tris anywhere. I look in the usual places and have no luck. I realize now that if I want to make this better then I need to communicate with her. I have some blame in this too. I don't see her at dinner and after a short meeting with the other leaders I decide to go to my old apartment. As I open the door, I hope to find tris somewhere but my apartment is barren with life. I flop on my bed and fall asleep before I even realize it.

Someone pounds on my door and I am shaken up by the noise. I rush to the door and I am surprised to see Tori. She doesn't look happy.

" What is it?" I ask

" We have a problem. The serum from the earlier candor attack infected so e of us and Jeannine put them under a simulation. They issued a message for the Divergent. Jeannine wants one of you to turn yourselves into her or it will happen again. And it will keep happening until she gets her way."

" Tori what will happen again?."

" Oh God you really don't know? Marlene and Hector were under the simulation. They both jumped but tris only could have saved one-"

I stop her " Tris was there?"

Tori nods and says," Tris and Christina were the first responders. Tris saved Hector but Marlene...was killed."

I consider the news for a moment before asking,"Where is Harrison. We need to figure something one before anyone thinks of being a hero and handing their self over."

And once again I see Tris dying in front of me and I know she is going to be the one to sacrifice herself.

Harrison arrives a couple of minutes before and we all sit down in my apartment as we figure out whats the best way to handle this. I can't stop thinking about what Tris will do and how she is taking this. The death of Marlene especially with Tris trying to save her doesn't help the guilt that Tris feels. If anything this is going to send her over the edge.

"Four what do you think?"

I am pulled out of my thoughts and look at Tori and Harrison

"About what?"

"We can't decide what the best thing to do right now. We need to ensure everyone's safety and we think that to do that we should tighten security for the time being until we figure something out."

I nod and keep pacing. "That sounds fine. We should get down to the cafeteria before people get ideas in their heads."

Tris.

Tori says, "Lets go tell the rest of them."

Oh I am going to tell her alright.

Harrison, "Yes make it clear no one is to do anything until we figure it out."

That means you Tris. You better listen to me just this once.


	15. Two Face

Chapter 15-Two Face

Evelyn

I am about six months pregnant by now and I haven't been out of the house since I found out I was having a baby. Marcus for some reason wanted to keep me here until HE was ready to tell everyone the news. He acted like it was such awful news and he doesn't want people to look at him differently. I am not sure where he got this idea in his head that having a baby was the equivalent of getting caught looking at yourself in the mirror but I don't want to upset him and have him hurt my one chance at salvation. This baby could change him. Maybe he will get out of this monstrous phase and become a loving husband and father. Maybe he will realize the error of his ways and become the gentle and kind Marcus I fell in love with. But I know those dreams are just dreams. Nothing can bring back the old Marcus.

While looking out the window in my bare room, I hear the door slam and his familiar voice

"Evelyn?"

I call back quickly because I know he get pissed when I don't answer

"Up here!"

His feet come up the stairs and he walks into our bedroom. He regards me before saying, "Get dressed. We are going to my election meeting."

And the truth comes out. He wanted to hide me from everyone so he could use his pregnant wife for leverage. People love it when their leaders seem human and look like loving fathers and an almost new father. And even people who don't care for him can't deny him their vote out of selflessness to the baby and me. If Marcus lost the election because of their denial that would be selfish because they are putting Marcus out of a job and he can't provide for his family.

An hour later smiling faces and people constantly asking to touch my swollen belly surround me. And of course I can't say no. I have to play my part if I don't want Marcus to beat me later and I literally just got over his beating from last week when I wasn't listening to him because I had to go barf due to my nausea. So I would prefer if I didn't get a huge welt on my face tonight.

Marcus is playing his role well. He is talking with everyone and shaking hands with complete strangers. From time to time he will come up and ask me how I am feeling like he is a concerned husband that he will never be. This whole meeting is painful because it shows me how Marcus could be at home but he chooses not to. He choses to be the monster that tortures his wife and unborn child. If I think of it too much my nausea kicks back in and I can't throw up here.

In the end Marcus wins by a landslide. The celebration (if you can call it that) is basically him talking about his huge thanks to everyone and his plans for the community before everyone says goodbye to each other and leaves. Once we get home, we silently go upstairs to get ready for bed. I change and get into bed and soon enough Marcus follows me and curls up against my backside that faces away from him. He leans into my ear and whispers

"Thank you."

I am so shocked by the slightest kindness towards me that before I can even react he has turned away and fallen asleep. And the little burst of the old Marcus is gone and I am alone in my thoughts once more.


	16. Over the Edge

Chapter 16-Over the Edge

Tobias

Ever since I went under the truth serum everyone has been looking at me differently. To the Candor they look at me with sad eyes and empathic faces. The Dauntless, except for Tris and my friends of course, glare at me and whisper coward as I pass them. I wish I didn't share my past. But now everything is out there so I don't need to hide anymore. But since my father showed up things have been worse. I can't go anywhere without getting nervous glances or some shit from it doesn't help that my father and I have run into each other a couple of times. When it's in public he acts like he is a concerned father trying to connect to his unstable son. Thankfully his act isn't fooling anyone but he is getting even more pissed off.

What isn't helping is that Tris has been acting differently and it's starting to scare me a little bit. She has senselessly been risking her life and I honestly don't know how to deal with her. I don't want her to think I'm suffocating her or not valuing her strength. I know now that she is suffering because of her parent's death and Will but I wish she would talk to me. Even though I know we aren't people who discuss each other's feelings I do want to help her. But we have been drifting apart and its been letting my mind wander about how to correct my "coward" problem.

Lately I have just been wandering around the Candor compound and today I happen to be in the same empty hallway as my father. I quickly try to find a door or an escape to avoid awkward interaction with my father. But he catches my eyes and there is nowhere to go except to keep walking ahead and pretend he isn't there.

As I keep my head up and walk past him he grabs my arm and looks up into my eyes with the same look he used to give me when he beat me up at home.

"If you think that your little lie has some power over me then your wrong. I still have influence over this society and I can make everyone think that you are some unstable boy who i can prove to be a liar. "

I glare back at him and say, "Well I don't know what world you are living in but I said that under truth serum and the Candor are notorious to believe everything that is said under that serum."

I shove his arm off me and begin to walk away from him when he says

"Well you must be living under false pretenses if you ever think the Dauntless will believe you or trust you now that you are a public coward. "

I still have my back turned to him as I sigh angrily and begin to walk away as I tell myself keep walking.

"Even Tris is staring to believe you are a coward. Isn't that why she is avoiding you? She sees you for what you truly are. A coward. "

I turn angrily towards him as I seethe at him "I don't care what you say about me because I could give a damn what you think. But don't say that about her. Tris is the best person I know and she wouldn't do that to me."

He sneers at me and says," Well then I am glad you think she won't betray or hurt you like you think everyone has done to you." He walks towards me and says, " But how can she ever love someone who runs away. How can she be with someone who is a coward."

He laughs, as I stay frozen in my spot. Can this be a reason why she has no been talking to me? No. She isn't that shallow. She knows that I'm not like that. But everyone else doesn't know who I am. As I watch my father walk down the hallway I realize I need to show I'm not a coward. And I know exactly how.


	17. Must Get Out

Chapter 17-Must Get Out

Evelyn

I am nine months pregnant and with each passing day I worry for my child. I wake up in a panic because Marcus has threatened me because if the baby isn't a boy he will do something bad to it. But I am more worried for what will happen to my child whether or not it's a boy. Marcus will force my child to become the perfect son or daughter.

I honestly don't believe he will hurt the baby if it's a girl because everyone already knows I'm expecting and there will be too many questions. But I can not and I will not allow my son or daughter to be a victim of his abuse. I am fine with taking his beatings and harassment but my child should not have to go through it just because he or she was born to him. It's not fair. I at least can figure a way out of it and divert Marcus's attention and rage away from my child.

I am sitting in my chair looking out the window when I hear the door slam from the other room. I wait for him to come find me and I wonder what his mood will be.

He walks in and I can already tell he is pissed. I don't dare to ask what he is mad about and I continue to stare out the window as I say," Dinner is on the table."

" well aren't you going to eat?"

I look at him and say," No I'm not feeling to well. Too nauseous. But go ahead and eat without me."

He moves to the kitchen and finishes quickly before saying he is going to take a shower and heads up stairs. I sigh and clear the plates. I hear the shower go and move into action.

I knew awhile a go I would have to leave with my child before its born. It's the only way to protect him. If I can just make it outside of the abnegation compound it will take Marcus a while to find me. And maybe I can go to the factionless and pretend I was never his wife. Start a new life with my child. I clean up and quickly grab my coat before silently closing the front door. I carefully walk down the street, waddling with every step. I know that I might not make it too far now and I silently curse myself for not thinking this through better. I wait and catch my breath against a house checking to see if the streets are cleared before continuing.

" Evelyn!" a strong hand clamps onto my arm and I spin

It's Marcus and he drags me away from the street and towards our home. I try to fight back and he says," did you really think you could just run away! With my child!"

" let go of me Marcus. Let go."

" your a real piece of work you know that! I work hard for the community and for you and this is how you repay me! By trying to abandon me!"

" Work hard for me! " I yell as he opens our door and throws me qucikly inside. " since when have you cared about me! You have beaten me, called me horrible names and lets not forget that you raped me! I got pregnant because you raped me! Your a horrible man! And I don't want my child growing up with a monster like you!"

Before I could notice a sharp painful slap is thrown to my face and I fall up against the wall.

" you little wench! I gave you a family and a home! I married you when probably no one else would! You should be grateful!"

I glare up at him and hold my baby as its feet kick my stomach.

" I rather be factionless and starving then be married to an ass like you."

" Well maybe one day you'll get your wish if you keep this up you little-"

My stomach clenches and suddenly a pool of liquid comes around me. My stomach is killing me and I scream in pain.

" Just...just shut up Marcus. The baby is coming. "

He looks at me and helps me up without any emotion in his eyes as he helps me to the door. I continually scream and stop in pain on our walk to the medic center and he shows no effort to comfort me.

When we get to the center I am relived when someone shows compassion towards me and helps me in a wheelchair and wheels me to a room. Of course now Marcus acts like a concerned husband, holding my hand and whispering sweet words into my ear which make me sick. The nurses scramble and inject me with a muscle relaxation serum which allows my body to do the labor but allows me to feel only minimal pain. When I am ready to push, Marcus holds my hand and I squeeze purposely hard. He gasps in pain and I smile loving that I hurt him and he can't do anything about it.

I push for a while until I hear a loud small shriek and smile knowing that my child is here.

" Its a boy!" the nurse says as she wipes the little baby off and wraps him a little white cloth. She hands him over to me and I smile with tears in my eye. Although the way I got pregnant with him was not what I wanted I would not change a thing. He is my son and I will always love him. The little baby wriggles in his blanket and I smile at his scrunched up face. He is so beautiful and it's amazing to see some of my features in him already.

" what will you name the little boy mrs. Eaton?" the nurse asks.

" Ad-"

" Tobias. Tobias Eaton." Marcus interrupts and the nurses smiles as she writes the name down. She leaves the room and I silently look at my baby as I say to my husband.

" You couldn't even let me name my son. I carried him for nine months and I deserve to name him."

" I'm his father and what I say goes. "

Marcus carefully but forcefully picks him out of my arms and holds him out a little bit as he smiles and says," Tobias. My son."

He then cradles him and of his government pals is outside the room to say hi. Marcus takes my baby...my Tobias outside to meet him and I lay back on the pillows and I want to scream and sob.

I can deal with the name. It's starting to grow on me now but I can't deal with Marcus and his control, even now, that he wants over Tobias. I failed to escape tonight but I will find a way one day to get out. I have to. For me and for Tobias.


	18. Your Path

Chapter 18- Your Path  
Tobias

I started training for my aptitude test when I was about 13 years old. Most kids by then know what it is and what it means when you go through it and that's that. But my experience was different. My father wanted me to get abegnation. And so he trained my mind and my body into choosing the right path to get that result.

It was the beginning of the school year when he came home early.I was just getting home from school and I was surprised to see him. I also was upset because I enjoyed my time alone but I didn't want to show him how I was feeling. If I did I knew I would be getting a bad beating.

" Sit. We have much to discuss Tobias."

I quickly sit down on a chair across from him and he eyes me. I notice he is telling me to sit up and I do without complaint.

" In three years you will take your test to determine what faction you will go to. And to pick the right faction, this faction, we will begin your training now. Go wash up and meet me outside when the sun goes down. Understood."

I nod and quickly head up stairs for my shower. I am very confused but I dont question my fathers orders. I would rather not see the belt tonight. Once I am done I change into my clothes and notice the sunset out of my tiny window. I hurry and race downstairs and meet my father outside.

" Follow me."

We start walking silently in the dark and I notice we are heading towards the school. I wonder why. When we get closer my father presses a key pad with a code and the doors unlock. I follow him inside and he goes to a section of the school that I am unfamiliar with. He looks around before shuffling me into a room and closing the door behind him.

The lights flicker on and he says," Sit." I sit down on a long recliner chair and wait for more instructions. My father tinkers around with a computer and some liquid before telling me to drink it.

" what is it?" I ask him

" just do it." he glares at me and I drink it. It tastes like nothing just like water and when I open my eyes again I'm in a mirrored room. It's odd because my whole life I have been told to not look at my reflection but in this room there is no way that I can't. I am a tall skinny boy. I guess you can say I look awkward. I'm not a boy but I'm not man. I'm a teenager and it's an awkward phase.

" Choose." I turn toward a high yet not childlike voice behind me and I see myself.

" choose what?"

He-I mean myself-gives me a look and I turn behind me. There is a plate with a knife and meat.

" why do I have to choose?"

Suddenly there is a snarl and I turn to see a snarling dog coming toward me. I turn toward the plates and grab the knife before it disappears. I've never held a knife for self defense before and my hand shakes. The dog comes toward me and I freeze. I can't kill it. I can't. I throw the knife away hoping that the dog will be distracted by it. And it is.

" Doggy." a little girls voice cries. I turn and see the dog snarl at her and runs towards her. I sprint as hard as I can and tackle the dog. The dog bites me and suddenly I wake up.

I'm in the same chair and I gasp for air as I turn toward my father. He looks up and glares at me.

" Of course...I should have known. Get up!" I shakily stand up, still feeling the dogs teeth in my skin.

" This was the aptitude test. And you just failed!"

I shrink at his loud voice and ask,"why? Wha-what were my results.

" Not abnegation. Not the result that you should have. You did something didn't you. You manipulated the test or something!"

" No-no I did nothing! I just chose what I felt was right!"

He glares at me and slams his fingers on the computer and puts the liquid away. He then grabs my arm hard and drags me out of the room.

" I know you are doing something. You can't be diver.." he wanders off and

I say " I can't be what?"

" shut up! You should be happy I'm a council member and got access to this. Now we can train you into picking the correct faction. You should be thankful."

And for my selfishness that night I did see my father's belt.

( a couple of weeks later.)

" Choose Tobias. Do it now." I am sitting at my kitchen table in front of a knife and meat. Just like the test. After my beating that night my father has refused to mention the test. And today I came home from school and he told me to sit down. In front of me there is the meat and the knife again. Now that I know the dog is coming I chose the knife because it worked last time to distract the dog.

When I chose the knife my father slams his fist on the table.

" No! That's not what your suppose to chose! You chose the food! That's what an abnegation would chose!"

I look at the food but I don't feel like that would be the correct choice for me. I don't want to chose it. I mutter under my breath.

" I don't understand what the big deal is.."

But I must have not said it as softly as I thought because my father glares at me.

" The big deal Tobias is that it's your future. You belong here. I'm trying to protect you. I don't understand what you don't get about that."

I feel a sense of anger and respond without thinking " Protect me. That's a lie. I can make my own decisions. You can't control me."

And once the words are out of my mouth I immediately wish I kept my mouth shut. My father stands up quickly and comes over to me and slams my head into the table and I wince in pain. He then throws me off my chair and begins to kick me in the stomach causing me to curl away from his feet.

When he is done kicking the crap out of me, my sides throb with pain and he grabs my shirt collar and pulls my shaking body up. My father grabs my hand and glares at me and I see anger and hatred burn through his dark eyes. He grabs and twists my hand back and I cry out in utter pain as I drop to my knees.

" You don't get the right to tell me what I can and can't do. I am your father and I can control what you do with your future. You will be a part of this faction. You were born for it."

He twists back farther and harder and I feel a bone in my hand snap. I cry out in pain as tears flow into my eyes. He bends my hand back more and I feel more bones break and I scream. My father lets go and I collapse in pain holding my broken hand.

" You will pick the food over the knife and you will throw yourself in front of the girl. That will make you abnegation and you will do it on your own will or I will beat it into you."

He glares at my shaking body as I look up at him holding my limp hand. " If someone asks where you go those bruises and broken hand you fell down the stairs on the way to school."

He leaves me and I let out a cry of utter pain as I stand up and go upstairs to nurse my broken hand. I gently wrap it and lay down on my bed. I try to close my eyes and ignore the pain but I can't. I stay awake in pain all night.

The next day I arrive at school and answer the question the way my father told me to and no one seems to care nor suspect anything. In a way I wish they would. Then I would be able to make my own decision regarding my aptitude test and figure out where I truly belong.


	19. Prison

Chapter 19- Prison

Caleb

My trial said that I was guilty. I was a traitor and for that I would be killed. But I know what I did was to protect everyone from what is out there. I did what was needed. And I shouldn't be punished. I should be freed.

But I am scared. I was convicted. There is no way out of it. I have two weeks to live and I have a lot to apologize for. I need to see Tris before my execution. I need to tell her why I did what I did. Yes I helped Jeanine but I did it to protect her. If I wasn't there jeanine would have done far worse.

I saved tris from more torture and I helped Peter get her and Tobias out. My hands shake as I think of my upcoming death. I pick up one of my books that I have been reading and it calms me down. I read and read until I realize it's dark out.

But I don't want to go to sleep to be visited by my nightmares of death. So I finish and pick up another book. I read until the next day I believe.

And then I hear the door open and I freeze.

Who would want to visit me? As I think about it maybe I am the monster that Tris thinks I am. There is no escape from this prison and no escape from the prison of guilt that I feel for betraying who I am. I don't feel guilty for betraying Tris. I feel guilty for failing my parents' mission to keep the secret away from the city. I failed myself too because I should have thought of a smarter way for success. I failed my city and my nature.


	20. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so I decided to try something different. Below are news reports of the events in the bureau according to how the outside world would view them. I didn't know the last names of Nita, Matthew and David so I gave them names. Let me know how you guys like this format. ALSO COMMENT/KUDOS PLEASEEE! I like hearing from you guys!
> 
> I do not own any characters all credit goes to Veronica Roth

Attack on the Bureau

By Ron Thomas

Yesterday there was an attack on the Bureau led by a small group of GDs. The motive of the leader, Juanita Ortiz was to release or take the death serum and assassinate leaders. In her attempt to obtain the deadly weapon, Bureau director David Smith was badly injured but is now in stable condition.

Besides David there have been multiple injuries and only 3 deaths. Juanita will be serving life in prison while her accomplices, who claim that they did not know the full intention of her plan, will be placed on patrol for a year.

Recent Attack on Bureau Brings to Question the Growing Unrest Between GP and GD

By Yolanda Nadd

The attack last week on the Bureau raises the question of how our defenses against the GD are well guarded and if this is an eye opening experience on how things might need to change. Although the Bureau has experienced multiple attacks from GD rebels over the years, last weeks attack begs to question the rising violence of the GD cause. As we now know the intention of the leader, Juanita Ortiz, to release the death serum we know see that GD are a lot more capable of terrorism then we thought.

This asks us to question our views on the social inequality between these two groups. Have we pushed these people to violence. Have we refused to see reason and try to help them? Personally I don't think we can blame them for this recent outburst. We have driven GD to this desperation of murder and violence because we have refused to help or accept them as equals in our society. Either way we must figure out if we are to either fight back or to learn to accept GD as equals.

Breaking: Memory Serum Released on Bureau

The Post Reports:

Today memory serum was released into the Bureau causing almost all of its inhabitants to have their memories wiped. No other information is available at this time -

New Information in the Memory Serum Release in the Bureau.

By Amy Keen

Two days ago the Bureau was infected with a supposed accidental memory serum release. Federal investigators are questioning those with their memories and have at this time drawn the conclusion of an accidental release of the serum. With the memory lose of the lead scientists behind the city experiments of cities like Chicago and Milwaukee, there is a question among leaders on whether or not to discontinue the experiments. The most successful experiment city, Chicago, has supposedly faced problems of its own. The fate of these cities are still undetermined until the full truth of the memory swipe of the Bureau is revealed.

New Information of Memory Release Suggests Foul Play

By Dan Tyler

After eight weeks of investigation and interviews with witnesses, federal agents have found foul play on the part of former director do the Bureau David Smith. The almost two month investigation on the release of memory serum in the now disbanded Bureau has raised a lot of unanswered questions in the aftermath of the incident. Recent evidence has shown that David was planning on releasing the memory serum onto the city of Chicago to avoid the government shutting down the program. Federal investigators have interviewed those who knew of the plan and therefore acted in defense of those in the city. New information has come to light now that scientist Matthew Jackson discovered a reverse to the memory serum but there was only enough to use on David after it was mysteriously destroyed. Once the reverse serum was used on David, he confessed to the conspiracy to spread the memory serum and how he was stopped. In his confession he told federal agents that he intended on releasing the serum but was stopped by a Chicago GP named Tris Prior who stopped the serum from getting into his hands. Earlier investigators found her dead body at the lab and concluded she was a rebel and released it But at the time investigators did not know how or why she was killed. With interviews from Tris's friends and loved ones, it is clear now that David shot and killed Tris. Among Tris, he is also guilty of killing multiple members of the Chicago experiment to avoid having the experiment shut down. Due to his outrageous crimes, he will be tried for multiple crimes against the country but mainly for the murder of Tris Prior. His trial is set for next month. When asked about how he is feeling about the upcoming trial, Tobias Eaton, the late Tris Prior's boyfriend, answered," Um it's nice to get some justice for her. I hope David gets what he deserves."

On the status of Chicago, the government has discontinued the experiments and have allowed them to govern themselves like any other city in the country. The government has high hopes that Chicago will be able to run on it's own without the help of scientists and the Bureau. They also hope that with the city's numerous GD and GP living in somewhat harmony that Chicago will be an example to all cities on how GD and GP can live together.


	21. Happy Day

Tris pov  
Chapter 21-Happy day ( when tris is 6 years old)

Today was a happy day because that's what my mommy told me. She said that we get to go watch the big kids pick things and one day I will be doing that mommy said. I am excited to see all the different colors and my mommy says if I'm good I'll get a treat which will probably be warm bread. But it's ok I like warm bread it makes my tummy feel warm and cozy.

Mommy takes my hand and walks with me up the stairs to my bedroom. She sits me on a chair and tells me to hold still as she cuts my hair. It feels funny but I don't mind it because I love when mommy and me are together.

She fixes my hair and kisses my head before picking me up and holding me. She presses a weird button and I see myself on the wall.

" Beatrice look! Who is that?"

" me mommy!"

" yes. You are my little angel. I love you so much." She kisses my head and I feel warm because I love my mommy too.

" I love you mommy." She hides my wall face again and says," come on honey daddy and Caleb are waiting. "

We got outside and it's pretty. I run until my daddy tells me not to and that I should be staying with him and be a good girl. I nod and stay next to my brother and hold my mommy's hand.

My daddy stops and talks to a man with a boy and his mommy.

" hello Marcus. Good morning Evelyn. "

The man says good morning and the lady says it too. The boy stands and is quiet and sad and I don't know why. It's suppose to be a happy day like mommy said.

" why are you sad? It's a happy day. My mommy told me that!" I say to him

" Beatrice! Don't ask questions unless they are necessary! Remember what I always tell you. Too many questions is too many selfish thoughts. " my daddy says. I nod and hide into my mommy's dress.

" well I guess we will see you there Andrew. Good bye Natalie. "

They walk away but they all seem mad or sad still. I thought it was a happy day. That's what mommy told me. But I don't feel happy. I feel sad too.


	22. Complicated

Chapter 22- Complicated  
Zeke

Yesterday we unplugged Uriah and he is dead now but I still hear the ghost of his laugh. It comes to me at the most randomness times and I can't tell if I like hearing it or if it is just more salt to the wound of grief. This morning my mother was up and about rearranging her bed covers and making some tea, anything to keep her busy. But I however am still laying in the other bed of the room we share while we are staying here. I just can't get up and I see no reason to. My brother is dead, I don't really want to see my best friend and my girlfriend is not here right now.

" you should go talk to him Zeke."

I sit up and ask quietly," who mom?"

" four. You know that it wasn't his fault. And he just lost someone too. You both should support each other in your moments of grief."

" I don't want to see him right now mom. I know he didn't mean but I mean Uriah isn't even cold yet and I just don't think it will do him any good if I talk to him right now."

My mom looks at me and says," well you should try. Uriah would want that. He liked four just as much as you do and he wouldn't want to blame him. "

I sigh. I can't tell at her because she is a grinding mother but I just don't want to deal with Four right now. And I am sure the last thing he wants is to talk to me too.

But I tell my mom fine and I try to go and find Four. I look all around and ask everyone I know but no one has seen him. I can't find Christiana either because she would probably know where he might be. Finally I see Cara and ask.

" Yahhh supposedly he stole a truck and some memory serum and Christina just went to go stop him."

" What?! He-he can't do that! She has to stop him!"

" She will. Christiana has a way of showing people reason when they can't find any. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

" I just wanted to talk I guess. Four-I mean Tobias I guess now and I need to talk somethings out."

She nods and says," Well if I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him."

" thanks."

I walk away and decide to go to the second floor. There is a balcony by the entrance that has a good view of the city and I guess I could use some alone time to sort my thoughts. I don't realize how tired I am until I doze off against the wall of the balcony.

A slam of a door awakes me and I look below me to find Tobias and Christiana walking in. Cara races up to them and Christiana gives her a look that could mean "he didn't take it but he needs some space right now." Cara backs off and Tobias pushes past them with a look of just utter pain and grief on his face.

His hair looks shorter and his eyes seem swollen maybe from crying. But the look on his face sends shivers up my spine. He looks so broken, so miserable but yet still...strong. He is hurting just like I am but he still carries his " fourness" with him. But as soon as he goes underneath me I see the strength disappear and tears form in its place.

His hand wiped the tears and he continues to walk away. I decide to follow him and maybe work up some courage to talk to him. And maybe to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid again.

I follow him for hours and all he does is just walk around in silence. I don't know how he can handle the silence, I would feel like it would suffocate me. But I decide the hell with it ( I'm dauntless after all ) and decide to try to talk to him. I come out of where I was watching him and I say firmly but I try to be gentle.

" hey Tobias. Can um... can we talk?" He turns and looks at me and I can see the guilt come back into his features mixing in with the grief of losing Tris.

He nods and says, " I know I should have been looking out for him more and you know I had no intention of hurting him like that. I'm sorry Zeke."

I know he is sorry. And I know he didn't mean to kill him but he didn't look after him as well as I would have liked him to. But it's in the past but it's still fresh.

" I know man. And I'm sorry about Tris. Really I am. But I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for Uriah's death. But I do need some time away from you. Eventually I'll get over it and kick your ass like I always do you pansy cake but for now I just need some space for a little bit."

He nods and says quietly, "Alright."

" But that doesn't mean I'm not your friend Tobias. I still am and if you want to talk about what's going on I would rather you talk to me or whoever instead of trying to erase everything. She wouldn't want that. I didn't know her as well as the others did but I know she wouldn't. "

He looks at me and then looks down. His jaw is clenching and he says shakily," I know that. I just wanted to not feel anymore pain. But once again I was trying to take the cowards way out. It won't happen again. Now if you will excuse me I need to go get some sleep."

I sigh. He is so hard on himself. Even during initiation he had no confidence in himself. I guess that's what happens when you grow up the way he did but still. He needed a reminder. I know Tris did wonders for him. He changed once he met her and now...he needs someone to give him confidence again.

And I know my brother just died and I'm still reeling from his absence but maybe if I can help Tobias and eventually we can both help each other get through our losses then maybe I'll be able to let Uriah go, like my mom keeps telling me to do.

As he walks away from me I say," Tobias your not a coward. Anyone would have thought about the memory serum if someone they loved was taken away from you didn't take it and that makes you who you are. " I say with a smile because I hate being serious all the time," So keep on chugging."

He turns and says with a smile," thanks zeke... I'll talk to you when your ready."

" Alright pansy cake."


	23. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update have been busy with life. But the following chapter deals with the morning after tris and four do it and therefore might contain mature elements. I also used some of the dialogue to keep it as realistic as possible. All rights go to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 23-Morning ( Tris Pov)

 

As I kiss him one last time before we snuggle up tighter and start to doze off, I can't help but smile. This was perfect. Being with him in a way that was so intimate and probably the most scariest thing in my life was just perfect. Of course it hurt...a lot but it got better, and soon enough I was enjoying being with him and he was enjoying being with me. When we were finished, we laid there in our own sweat and heat, panting in disbelief that we could make each other feel so amazing and special.

Although I know I'm not the most prettiest and desirable girl, Tobias made me very beautiful and wanted. He was gentle and assuring and it helped to know that he had no idea what to do either. We didn't to it just because we had to get it done. We did it because we wanted to be with each other especially if we were going our separate ways tomorrow. I snuggled my body up against his bare chest and sighed in contentment.

" I love you tris."

" I know. " I smirk. He tickles my bare sides and I giggle and say" I love you too."

He kisses my hair and wraps a protective arm around my waist and I drift off.

In the middle of the night I get cold and wake up facing Tobias's sleeping form. He looks so peaceful and young. I fish around for something on the ground and finally find my Tshirt. Carefully and quietly I slip it on and resume staring at my boyfriend's face as he sleeps.

" you like what you see stiff?" His groggy words slip out of his lips and startle me. His eyes are closed but he must be awake.

I smirk and kiss his lips lightly before saying," maybe. I'll let you know."

He smiles faintly and pulls my body against his and says with his eyes still closed," I can't sleep."

" still turned on?"

This wakes him up and he says as one eye opens a little," You wish. No I'm just...I don't know. Never mind." He answers quietly

I move as close as I can and say," no what is it?"

He sighs and rolls on his back and I'm clinging to his side where his flame burst onto his ribs.

" I don't know...what if it doesn't work tomorrow? I just wish we could have found a different way."

" we tried to remember." But he isn't saying what is really on his mind. Theres something else that's bubbling at his surface. And I want to know.

" That's not the reason you can't sleep though is it?"

He looks at me and then rolls his body so he can completely face me. He strokes the small of my back and says," I don't want to leave you behind. I don't like the thought of us being separate."

If we didn't have history of lying to each other or going behind each other's backs or he blaming me for senselessly risking my life, I would have taken his confession as a compliment. But I don't. I know he is worried and I am too but I also need to do this on my own. I need to.

" Tobias...you know why we have to do this. We can't be two places at once. And if you are worried I'm back to throwing my life away-"

" Tris that's not why I'm worried. I know you want to live. You told me after Erudite remember."

And I do. In the night before I betrayed him for Marcus I had a terrible nightmare. In the dream I was back on the table and this time the death serum worked and I saw everything that I would miss because of my stupid reasoning that sacrificing myself for nothing would bring myself comfort. As Tobias held me tight that night, I told him that I wanted to live.

" Yes I remember. So why don't you want me to stay here. Because you can't talk me out of it. I'm staying with Caleb."

" I just...I just...tomorrow is going to be hard with my parents and telling Zeke and I just wish that you could be there. I know it's for the best I go on my own but I need your strength to get through it. I can't sleep because I don't think I can save everyone and tell Zeke. I'm not as strong as you Tris."

I stare at his deep blue eyes and I'm baffled. He is strong, he is the strongest person I know. But I can see what Amar was telling me. I can see the sense of self doubt in him now. He doesn't think he is strong. He believes he is that scared boy that his father whipped with his belt but he is not. I have seen his strength countless times; from walking back into his childhood home when we escaped Erudite, taking me into his landscape and opening himself up to me. He is strong and he just needs a reminder. Just like he did when I told him he was whole.

" Tobias...you will be fine. You are strong, stronger then me in some ways. You can save everyone and tell Zeke correctly. I believe in you. And I know you're scared and I am too. But we need to do this. Not just for our happiness but for everyone else's. "

He nods and I peck a kiss on his cheek. He closes his eyes and scoots so his back pressed against the couch and my back is again his bare chest. I close my hands around his and doze off as he whispers, " I love you"

" I love you too."

In the morning I am still caught of in the glow of the previous night's perfection. I had a very good dream that was so good I didn't want to wake up. I dreamt that everything worked out alright. Somehow Uriah miraculously woke up and Caleb didn't have to die to set off the memory serum. The city was saved and everyone was alright. But that was only the beginning of it.

I dreamt that Tobias would come back and I would leap into his arms, overjoyed he was safe. We would rebuild the city together and move into a small apartment building. Years passed by and we were older and never more in love. We got married and started a family together. It was so amazing and I didn't even think that this with Tobias was where I saw this heading, but as I was starting to come back to reality I realized that I did want that future for me. For us. I feel like I just saw my life flash before my eyes in a way. But I realized that life isn't a fairy tale and I had to focus on the task at hand. A small gentle touch wakes me up and I am staring at the one person that I know will be in my future.

" Morning." Tobias says with a smile

I wrap an arm around him and pulls myself across the cushions so I'm right up against him.

"Shh," I answer " If you don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away."

He draws me to him and soon enough he is kissing my cheek, my jaw and my neck. I finally pull my lips to his and I'm alert even if I just woke up. He is the kick start that I need and love. Our kisses become intense and I sigh as I whisper

"Tobias," I whisper, "I hate to say this, but . . . I think we have just a few things to do today."

"They can wait," He says against my shoulder, and he kisses the first tattoo, slowly.

"No, they can't!"

He flops back onto the cushions, and I sit up and stretch. He then says , "Yeah. About that—I was thinking your brother could use some target practice. Just in case."

"That might be a good idea," I say quietly. "He's only fired a gun . . . what, once? Twice?"

"I can teach him," He answers," If there's one thing I'm good at, it's aiming. And it might make him feel better to do something."

"Thank you," I smile as I comb through my knotty hair. " I know you don't like him, but . . ."

"But if you're going to let what he did go," He says, taking my hand, "then I'm going to try to do the same."

I smile and kisses his cheek. When I finish, I stand up but Tobias's strong arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to bed and I fall on top of his bare body. I smirk and says," We got things to do."

" like I said before they can wait."

I try to protest but his lips move against mine and I'm in a loss for words. He makes me feel so good so...wanted. And besides what's another 30 minutes in bed.

Our kisses become more passionate and soon my shirt is off and we resume where we ended last night. This time I am on top and it's a different but equally enjoyable as the first time. He holds me tightly again his chest as if he never wants to let me go and I wish it could me that way. With our bodies grinding up against one another and the hot-heavy kisses we exchange I can't help but feel like this is all I need and all I'll ever want.


	24. Fresh Start

Chapter 24-Fresh Start  
Evelyn

It's been two months since Tobias was born and nothing has changed between Marcus and I. I thought that maybe the thought of his infant son being in the next room would stop his abuses but of course I was wrong. And besides taking care of an infant, I still have to keep up with my daily chores. It's grueling and very stressful when there is only an hour left before the monster comes home and you've spent half the day trying to get the 2 month old to sleep.

Today is one of those awful days. To begin my day I was awoken to Marcus screaming at me because one of his grey shirts had a speck of throw up from where Tobias projectile vomited yesterday. A couple of punches and kicks later, Tobias woke up and stayed up the whole day, sobbing and thrashing in my arms. His forehead is dangerously warm and I knew something was wrong. He usually is a quiet baby besides the occasional outburst from a dirty diaper or him needing food. So I guess today also wasn't one of my son's best days either.

As the day got worse and Tobias's fever grew I started to panic because if he was deadly ill, I couldn't leave. I had to wait for Marcus because that was his major rule since his reign of tyranny started. So I waited. And waited.

Time passed and Marcus was still not home. And Tobias was getting worse by the minute. Finally I said screw it and grabbed my coat with a thin blanket to go and wrapped my sobbing infant into it. I raced to the Abnegation infirmary and was promptly helped by a nurse. But before I could do anything they were taking my baby away and I was left to wait outside.

I paced and paced, gnawing on my fingernails which I have discovered is a new habit due to waiting for Marcus.

"Hello May. Can you tell me where my family is?" A familiar voice says a foot away from me. I turn and see my husband, my terror.

I turn just as the nurse is pointing at me and I freeze. I don't know what he will do to me. He comes up and acts like a concerned father for a second and he moves me to sit. When we do, he whispers," what the hell do you think you are doing. I told you to never leave home."

" I know you don't care but our son had a high temperature. I had to take him here for medical care and I was tired of waiting around for you." I answer as I grow even more nervous. I don't know what he will do at home but right now I care more about my baby and the fact that the doctor is approaching me with a hard face concerns me.

The doctor comes and we stand, Marcus shaking the doctor's hand. I ask," how is my son doctor?"

The doctor says," he is stable now but he has a very bad cold that I fear might be an infection from a cut on his arm. He will have to stay here for a. Outlet of days but he should make a full recovery."

A cut on his arm? I didn't see anything...oh no. Two days ago Marcus was having one of his moments and pushed me into the door while I was holding Tobias. He must have gotten cut from a splinter or something. How could I not see it?

" thank you doctor." My husband says and the doctor leave. Marcus turns to me angrily and says," how stupid are you?"

" stop. Whatever you are going to do to me can it wait? I need to see my baby."

I start to walk away and he grabs my elbow.

" You don't get to walk away from me. "

Some people look our way. One woman is in Erudite blue and eyes us suspiciously. I sneer at my husband," People are staring. Wouldn't want that perfect reputation to be ruined."

He lets go and I walk to the children's section of the hospital. In a small room, there is my son. He is in a little crib hooked up with fluids and a little breathing tube. He looks so small and pale that I start to tear up. I let this happen. I sworn that I would protect him and I failed. I cry a little harder and sit down in a chair. He will be ok but what am I going to do? Marcus can give a flying shit about his son and he is all I have. Everyday that I am broken and beaten I remember him and he reminds me not to give up. He gives me strength even if he is too young to notice it.

I stay in the room all night and every other night afterwards until he is released with some medicine. At home I carefully set him down in his crib and close his door as he drifts off to sleep. I walk downstairs and wait. I wait for my punishment from Marcus. I sit on the chair right by the door and wait.

He comes through the door and he says," So Tobias is better? Good."

" Can we get this over with? I know you're just dying to hit me because I disobeyed you. But what I don't get is why are you punishing me for helping our child. He is only two months old and you are barely with him. I didn't even want him but it was your choice to rape me without protection. So I don't get why your punishing him for his existence when you helped with it."

He comes closer and says," Because you are paying him more attention you are with me and your duties. You need to pleasure me and clean the house. And you have been failing at each. So from now on you do both I those first before you take care of our son. You said you didnt want him so why do you care about him. And if you don't do those things maybe Tobias will have a longer visit in the hospital."

" Don't you dare touch him!"

I snap as I slap Marcus and I push him away from me.

" Do whatever you want with me but leave him alone. "

Marcus glares at me and says," You got a month to change."

I thought that when I had the baby that maybe Marcus would hold him and something magical would happen and he would go back to being the man I fell in love with and be a good father. I wanted this child to be my fresh start. But now I know that it changed nothing and if not anything made things worse.


	25. Strike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. It is probably one of my favorites. I will definitely write more about Christina's and Tobias's friendship. Although it would be super cute I don't think I am going to have them end up together. I personally think they would be better BFFs then GF and BF. But anyway READ AND REVIEW! Please tell me what you think! I love feedback good and bad! Also look at the bottom for a reader poll
> 
> I do not own anything!

Chapter 25-Strike!

( Four years after the events of Allegiant )

Tobias

It is a nice summer day in Chicago and I have a million others I could be doing right now. But instead I am helping Christina move into a new apartment. This will be her second in 6 months that I have helped her move into. The first was with her boyfriend Ron who she met at work. They moved in after a couple of months of dating ( really only one month but she says it was two which I call bullshit.) And for the first time I helped her Ron couldn't do it because he "was busy". And as Christina soon learned later by busy he means getting busy with a waitress from the café down the block. So now I'm helping her move out of Ron's apartment and into her new one which is a block down from my apartment. As if we don't see enough of each other anyway, Christina wants to do morning coffee with me and everything that best friends do as she says. I will admit Christina is my best friend (well besides Zeke who I hang out with once a month because he has been busy taking care of his new baby.) but sometimes I can't keep up with her.

"Remind me again why you thought it was good idea to move in with this guy?" I ask as I carry a heavy box into her empty apartment.

"Tobias I swear to God don't start ok?" She answers as she brings in her purse and nothing else.

"Are you going to help with anything or am I going to be your slave for the day."

She mocks me in annoying voice and then says, "Calm down hothead. I just had to make sure my purse got in the apartment."

"Sure you did." I go back down and carry a couple of more boxes up with little help from Christina. When I'm finally done unpacking my truck that I carried everything with Christina asks me, "What do you think about getting a dog?"

I look at her and raise my eyebrow, "A dog? Christiana you're barely home how do you expect to take care of a dog?"

"No I meant for you. Zeke told me how you didn't show up for that blind date he set you up on."

I roll my eyes and say," Christina not this again."

"I'm just worried! I know it's hard but it has been four years. Don't you think its time to get back out there?"

"I will when I am ready."

"You said that last year!"

"And I'm still not ready yet."

"Then when will you be? When you're an old fart?"

"Christina I don't know alright. Can we just drop it? And how do you think a dog will help anything?"

She shrugs and says," Might help with the loneliness."

I glare at her and say, "I'm not lonely."

Christina raises and eyebrow and says, "Bullshit. "

I sigh angrily and go back to unpacking her boxes. There is a couple of minutes of silence before she speaks up and says," Tobias tell me honestly. Are you lonely?"

I fiddle a little bit with some of her wires to her T.V that I am setting up and say quietly, " Yay."

She sighs and says," Then why aren't you taking Zeke up on his offer for a blind date! Or mine about getting a dog?"

"Because a goddamn dog isn't going to fill the hole that she left Christina."

"Well you never know. But screw the dog why are you so opposed to dating again. I mean damn it Tobias! You are 22 years old, you work for the mayor of the city, your successful and you are pretty good looking I guess. What's holding you back."

I look up at her and she has her "I'm really worried about you" face on that she gives me a lot.

"I'm just scared that if I put myself out there that I might find someone and I'll forget about her. I'm worried that I will be so in love with this person that I won't even remember Tris and that this person will take her place."

"Tobias…" Christina comes over and sits on her hardwood floor next to me, "You will not forget about Tris. I can promise you that. She is apart of you and no one can replace her. But you might find someone that you will love just as equally or maybe more but that doesn't mean you replaced Tris. We are allowed second chances in this life and that counts for love too. You could find your soul mate and still have Tris close to your heart. But you will never know if you don't go and try to find that special someone. We are allowed to have two great loves."

I smile sadly and say, "Alright….I guess I will be more open to it."

She smiles and hugs me tightly. Before I probably would have not known what to do due to being in Abnegation. But being in this new city I don't need to conform to one faction's ideals. I hug her back and then she whispers," I also have one more favor…"

"Oh god what is it now!"

"Well I bought advance tickets for Ron and I to that baseball team that's reopening tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come! Come on its for first came for the Bears-"

"Cubs"

"Oh yes Cubs in like forever! Please!"

I roll my eyes and say," Stop puppy eyeing me!"

She does her signature puppy eye face that I don't why or how but it always works on me when she wants something from me.

"Fine! You owe me a beer anyway for moving you out of that scumbag's apartment."

"Oh he wasn't too bad-"

"Christina he cheated on you!"

"I know alright! God!" She shoves me in my shoulder hard and I shove her back before she says," So do you know what baseball even is?"

"Ugh…" I stand up walk away and she follows me and says

"Tobias seriously! What is baseball!"

The next day

At least today, on another hot beautiful summer day in Chicago, I am outside enjoying the nice weather-

"GOO Get a goal!" Christina shouts basically in my ear but towards the field.

"Chris it's a home run. Did you read what the pamphlet said?"

"Nah I don't need that crap! Go Cubs! WOO!"

"Christina the game hasn't started yet."

"Oh. Whoops."

I had her a nice cold beer and say, "Calm it down."

"Thanks. So what was this game before the war?"

I shrug and take a sip of my beer before saying, "I guess it was just something for the people of Chicago to do. I don't think it really had any value to it. But I am glad they are trying to re-open a lot of the sporting teams in the working cities now. I could get use to this."

"Yah this is fun. Just us two cheering on a game I don't even know what going on. But thank god for the beer!"

"That's for sure."

The game started and it was actually very interesting. The Cubs, according to the pamphlet they handed out up front, was not a very good team while they were playing before the war. But I guess it was a Chicago tradition and people enjoyed watching them play. During the sixth inning, Christina and I went to go get the typical food that I guess one eats at a baseball game; hot dogs and more beer. While we were waiting in line though some guy, who I was guessing was a little more drunk then he should be, bumped into Christina and almost knocked her over. I helped her up and she was pissed.

"Hey what the hell!"

" You want to talk to me sweet thing. How about I take you home and we won't be talking too much. You might be moaning but I'll talk to you after I rock your world."

I go in between Christina and the drunk jerk and say,"How about you go back to your seat before you do something you'll regret. "

He pushes me back hard and I fall on the ground. Before I can stand up and punch the asshole, Christina is in front of me and punches the guy who is three times her size to the ground knocking him out. I stand up and some people around us are clapping as I look at Christina.

"You ok?" I ask

"Please that was nothing. Let get our food." I smirk and grab our food and we go back to our seats.

By the end of the game I am pretty buzzed. But Christina was drunk. And when she is drunk she is actually really fun to be around, even more then she is when she is sober. We were walking out with the rest of the crowd and Christina was swaying and bumping into people too much. So I told her I would give her a piggy back ride and she was escatic. I give her a lot of piggy backs when she is drunk so she has grown accustomed to hopping on my back. I hook my arms around her knees and she holds onto my shoulders. I smile as she screams, "WOOO!"

Before the game they were selling replica versions of the old hats that they use to wear. So I got one just because I probably should wear a hat during the summer. Christina takes off my hat and puts it on her head and she laughs hard for no particular reason which makes me laugh harder. She shouts, "GOO CUBS!" and someone people join in as we all walk down to the parking lot.

As we are leaving and walking by a ticket lady she stops me and says, "You two are just the cutest couple I have seen tonight!"

Christina and I get this a lot and every time our response is the same, just like it is tonight as we reply jointly.

"Oh we no dating!" (Even though this time when we are both drunk and buzzed it comes out like we don't speak English.)

The older lady looks embarrassed and we just walk away laughing. I hail a cab ( which have just came back to the city this year) and I help Christina inside and follow her. I give the taxi driver a slurred address but he seems to understand it as he drives away.

Christina pokes my face and says," I got your hattt." And starts laughing hard.

"I-I know. "

"H-hey cmere"

"Yah?" I say more excitedly then I should

"I got a secret that you can't tell anybodyyyy. O-Ok?"

"Y-ah"

"I farted!" and she laughs harder and I laugh too

When we finally get to Christina's apartment I have her on my back again but she is passed out and barely hanging on. I open her apartment with the keys she gave me and put her in her bed. I pull the covers and then say, "Goodnight" louder then I should have. She slaps my body away and mumbles so I leave.

I stumble around and somehow find myself at the Ferris wheel. They still haven't gotten to Navy Pier yet but Johanna says it's on her to-do list. But I'm not really pushing it. If it becomes public then this place isn't just Tris and mine's place but it's everyone's. And I rather keep it private for a little bit more. I sit againt the beam and say to myself, "I don't think you would have liked baseball too much Tris. It's too slow. But it was fun hanging out with Christina. You would have like that. Anyway I'm prettttyyy buzzed right now so I'm going to say goodnight before I say anything stupid."

I stand up and look at the Ferris wheel.

"Goodnight Tris. I love you."


	26. Gone

Chapter 26-Gone  
Tobias

" I promise."

I look at her and try to find a hint of a lie or anything to make me believe that she is lying but I find nothing. She is telling the truth and she will stay so we can figure out what to do about this. She is staying for me and for the first time in a while I feel like all of the disappointment and fights between us will end and maybe we will go back to the way that things were between us before everything happened. I kiss her lightly on her lips and say " Thank you."

She looks down and then says," C-can we go to bed? It's been a long day and I need to sleep. "

I nod and say," Yah."

We get situated and eventually cuddle up in bed together. Tris is looking at me as we face each other and I tell her," Get some sleep. You have had a rough day. "  
I kiss her forehead for a moment and she smiles slightly and rolls so her back is tucked into my chest. I pull her close and she whispers," Good night."

I didn't know how tired I was because when I closed my eyes for a brief second I was already drifting. I whisper back," Good night."

And then I am lost to sleep all at once. When I feel the sun shine through I slowly wake up and feel for Tris as I always do when we sleep together. I roll because in the night we usually separate and I feel nothing. My eyes shoot open and I am lying on an empty bed. I spring up and look around for Tris. I call out hoping she is in the bathroom or somewhere in the apartment but no one calls back.

My eyes drift to the door and see that her shoes are gone. I am starting to suspect the worst but then I calm myself down and tell myself that maybe she went for a walk or down for breakfast. I get up and quickly get changed. I look everywhere for my black hoodie but I can't find it, which pisses me off because I usually keep my stuff together, and I could have sworn it was here yesterday.

I race out of my apartment and search for Tris. I look everywhere the Chasm, the training room and even the dormitories. I finally make my way to the cafeteria and find the usual table with all my friends. Uriah and Lynn aren't there which is understandable. Zeke is talking with Christina about Shauna I assume as I sit down and immediately ask  
" Have you guys seen Tris? I have been looking for her all morning and she isn't anywhere to be found."

I look at them and Christina look like she is about to cry because she is so freaked out.

Zeke notices too and says," Oh God are you PMSing? Seriously not a good time for your mood swings!"

Christina snaps out of it and hits him hard it the face as she says," you asshole! I'm not PMSing. Yah I saw her...last night. She was going somewhere but she told me not to tell anyone. She was a little off though. I don't know why though. "

And then I knew. She went to Erudite. She promised me and then turned around and went after all. She lied straight to my face and handed herself over.

I pound my fist on the table and Zeke and Christina jump before I get up angrily and say, " Damnit Tris!"

I storm out of the cafeteria and make my way towards the street exit. Someone suddenly grabs my elbow and spins me around.

" Tobias what the hell is going on!"  
Zeke says confused and a little worriedly

" She went to Erudite. She handed herself over. They are going to kill her and I got to get her out. "

"Well what do you think is going to happen man? You walk right in there and plead for her life and Jeannine will let both of you go. If anything she will take you prisoner and kill you too. We have to get a better plan before you do anything. At least let's talk to Tori."

" No you don't understand Zeke! She isn't thinking clearly! Tris just lost both her parents and she thinks that killing herself is what sacrifice is! I just can't let her die!"

" And you won't! Let's get a plan and then you can go stop her!"

I look towards the door and then back at Zeke. He is right we need a plan.

" Fine. "

We walk upstairs to where Tori and Harrison are and I tell them the situation with Tris. Tori says," Well this could work for us."

I glare at Tori and she raises her hands in defense and says, "Look I know you are upset Tobias but when you think about it this can be an advantage to helping us defeat Jeanine.

"I don't think about this as a war strategy Tori. All I care about is getting Tris out of there alive. I could give two craps about war right now. "

"Well I am not going to let you go in there on a suicide mission if that was your plan. If we get you in there we can figure out Erudite's two central control rooms so that when we do invade we will be able to destroy the first to get rid of all the simulation data so Jeanine can't active the transmitters she put on us that got us into this mess. It will be the perfect cover because she will not suspect that you are looking for those rooms. She will just think that you are there to save Tris."

"Well that is my main reason. And what happens when I do find these rooms? Are Tris and I just suppose to wait until you invade. She will be dead by that time if she isn't dead already."

I grimace because I don't want to think about Tris dying. I can't think about that but I have to express it to get my point to Tori across.

Tori says, "Don't think like that. There is a reason why Jeanine wants the Divergent so I don't think Tris will be dead just yet. We have insider information that Jeanine is setting a target date for the new Divergent proof simulation two weeks from Friday. We have reason to believe that she wanted a Divergent to test the simulation on and I can assume that she is running tests on Tris right now. So if you two can just stay alive for two weeks then the Dauntless, factionless and Abnegation will storm the Erudite compound and take out the computer system. So this could work to our advantage."

I really can't think about anything else other then Tris getting tested on. I can't imagine what Jeanine is doing to her and I don't want to think about it but I can't stop thinking about it.

"Alright fine. I'll do whatever I can do to keep us alive for the invasion. I just need to get to Erudite as soon as possible."

Tori nods and says," Go now. If we wait too long lover going to save his girlfriend act won't work."

I stand from my seat and glare at Tori and say, "It's not an act."

I walk out of the room followed closely by Zeke.

"Tobias wait!"

I don't stop and keep walking as I answer," I don't have anytime Zeke. Every minute I wait here is another minute that Tris is being tested on or closer to death. I need to go."

"Just be careful alright."

This makes me stop and I turn to see Zeke looking at me with concern. I don't know why he is so upset but then he says, "With Shauna being paralyzed and Marlene dying I can't help but feel that everyone I know is going to not come back. Just be careful."

I nod and continue my way out of the compound.

The sun is shining bright as I walk the long trek to the Erudite compound. I would have taken the trains but after my encounter with the Factionless I don't want to run into anyone who would tell my mother my plans. It's not like she would care anyway but she would probably stop me just because I am saving Tris.

I finally make my way to the compound and take a deep breath. Somewhere in there Tris is getting tortured and that thought is what allows me to take that step through door. At first no one sees me and remember what Tori said about acting like the love-crazed boyfriend trying to get his girlfriend back. I don't really have to act like that's not my reason for being here but I should probably be a little more dramatic about it and make sure that Jeanine has to capture me if she wants to keep testing on Tris.

I sneak into the entrance and the guards don't notice me. Quietly I go behind a guard and in one swift motion I grab his gun from his belt and spin him around with his own gun pointed at his skull. That gets all of the other guards' attention and I scream

"Where is she!"

The guards point their guns at me and for a moment I believe that I really could break Tris out if I wanted to. But then I forget that these guards are Dauntless traitors, because in a quick motion the guard I have in a choker hold has detangled myself from him and slams my face hard into a glass mirror. Shards of glass fall to the floor and some have my own blood on them. I can feel that my forehead is cut open. The guard pulls my hair and I wince in pain and he faces me toward the other guards. One asks

"What is your name?"

I look at them and I know most of them so I laugh a little.

"Really? My name is Four."

One of the soldiers speaks up and says," That's not your real name daddy's boy."

I glare at the solider who I have seen at the cafeteria from time to time and say," Then I guess you already know it. Good for you."

"Shut it smart ass!" And another solider slams the butt of his gun into the back of my head, hitting the back of my ear. I stagger but don't fall, and I stand upright. The first guard motions to the other guards.

"Take him to room 326B. Jeanine can have her fun with him after I am done. "

The guards pull me ahead to an elevator. One has a gun trained to the back of my head. There is a painful throbbing from my cut forehead but I don't make it obvious that I am in pain. As I look down I can see blood dropping onto my white T-shirt.

The elevator opens and the guards push me forward as we walk ahead. The Dauntless training in me has the urge to elbow the guard on my right and make a run for it but I have to restrain myself because my goal is to stay alive for Tris. If I did make a run for her I would be shot dead by the guy behind me.

We turn the corner and my body freezes as I see her. Peter is pulling her along. She looks tired and worn. I probably don't look any better. And wouldn't you know it she is wearing my black hoodie. So that's where it went. Lie to my face and take my favorite hoodie. Nice.

As we come close together I hear her mumble, "What did you do?"

I stretch my hand out and finally hold her palm and quickly squeeze it. I hold her hand for comfort mainly for myself just to reassure myself that she is alive and for her to know that I am here. I quickly let go and she obviously didn't see my gesture as comforting as she growls at me, "What did you do?"

As we continue past her she finally launches herself at me and it takes all my strength not to knock out the guards and Peter and get her out.

The guards hold her off as she now screams at me, "What did you do!"

I finally can't handle it anymore. I am mad at her and she needs to know that her actions have consequences. Especially lying to me. I came her to save her and in a way show her that I was thinking of doing the same thing. I wanted to give myself up show she wouldn't but then I remembered all the grief and guilt that has been swirling inside her and if I died then she would be even more at the breaking point. So I decided to wait for a plan because I couldn't do that to her. But obviously she didn't think about what her actions would do to me. Waking up to a cold empty bed when I was expecting her to be there was a cut so deep that I don't know if I can ever forget about it. She must not know how much I care for her if she would think that I would just let her give herself over to her own execution. I look over my shoulder and say angrily.

"You die I die too. I asked you not to do this. You made your decision. These are the repercussions."

The guards push me around the corner and she is gone. I don't even have a moment to miss her absence before the guard pushes me into a room. They shove me against a chair and tie me up. I look around and glare at them as the guard from before comes in and says, "So I can assume that was your girlfriend. You are an idiot for coming here and thinking you can just bail her out. And now I am going to show you a couple of lessons for your stupidity. But they will be far worse then the belt your daddy whipped you with.

I stare straight ahead and clench my jaw. I then look up at him and say, "Bring it on traitor."

I don't know if it was courage, anger or past experience from my father that allowed me to endure the hours of torture that I was put through but I do know that my strength came from Tris. She always gives me strength even when I am pissed as hell at her. But through all of the pain and bone breaking (AN: In Insurgent Tris describes Tobias limping into a room so I always thought that they broke something in his foot.) I never once regretted coming here and trying to save her. I would do anything for her and I know in her messed up ways, Tris did this for me and everyone else she cares about. So I knew during that awful two-hour interrogation that I could show her that I am also doing this for her no matter how messed up it is.


	27. Escape Route

Chapter 27-Escape Route

Evelyn

"Come on Tobias! Come to Mommy!" I cheer as my little 10 month old is standing on his two little feet gurgling at me. He has been trying to walk for about a week now and today he might actually get to me. Tobias looks at me with his father's eyes and smiles before taking a shaky step towards me. I smile and urge him to keep coming. He takes another one and giggles happily. I smile with pride at my son and before he can take another step, Marcus walks through the door and distracts Tobias.

I look up at Marcus from the floor and so does Tobias. He is too little to realize that his father is a cruel man and like all babies his age, he just wants attention. Tobias stands next to his father and reaches his arms out, showing that he wants Marcus to hold him. Marcus ignores him and says," I need to talk to you. "

" Tobias is in the middle of walking to me. Can it wait? " I try to say nicely.

Marcus looks at Tobias who is gurgling and stretching his arms up to him and Marcus says," No. He won't make it to you anyway. He is weak. Now as I was saying, I have a plan that will get me to be the head of the Council. I discovered some damning dirt on Jeanine. And once I expose her then I will be head of the council. "

" That's great. "

" Yes it is. Put him to bed. I feel like celebrating and I know just how." Marcus says as he walks past me and strokes my cheek sexually. I gulp with fear and Tobias starts to cry because his father ignored him once again. Quickly I take him up stairs and he won't stop crying. Marcus shouts from the bedroom," Shut him up and get in here NOW!"

I panic. Marcus will hurt me badly if I don't put Tobias to bed and Tobias is so upset and he just wants to be loved. But I can't give that to him. I lost the ability to love anyone many years ago. I shake Tobias a little and scream," SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

He stops with tears silently streaming down his face. His bottom lip trembles as I lay him down and I whisper to him," I can't love you like I should...I didn't even want you. From now on I need to take care of myself. I can't love you like you deserved to be loved."

He looks up at me and I know he didn't understand what I just told him. I finally told myself something that I have been hiding for a while. I need to go against my faction and look out for me and only me. I need to be selfish.

I lie next to a sleeping Marcus and look to the opposite wall. After "entertaining" him all I can think about is finding a way out. I need to find the evidence that he has on Jeanine and stop him before he gets even more power and I am forever trapped in this house.

-A couple of days later-

I am at a local meeting with Marcus just to show Tobias off to people and to make sure everyone knows what a caring young family we are. Marcus is talking with other faction leaders while I am holding Tobias on my hip. I look around the room and finally find Jeanine. When she is free from talking I walk up to her and she greets me.

" Evelyn. It's so nice to see you again. Oh and this must be your newborn son. He looks just like his father."

" I have to tell you something that will be a benefit to you. But if I tell you, you need to give me your word that you will help me down the road when I need it."

Jeanine looks at me suspiciously and calculates her options. Finally she says," All right I promise. Now what is it that you have?"

I quickly check to make sure that Marcus isn't looking as I carefully take out a couple of papers that are labeled Classified and pull them from my pocket. Immediately Jeanine recognizes them and says angrily," Where did you get that!"

"From my husband's desk. He was planning on leaking this information and getting you expelled from the Council so that he can take your place. " I hand them to her and she hides them quickly in her briefcase.

" Why would you betray your husband?"

"Because I need to get out and he is a monster. He has destroyed everything that I once believed. And I now am taking action to get out. And when I need to get out, I need your word that you will help me. "

" I already gave you my word Evelyn. Thank you for your help. Here is my card. Call me for that favor."

And with that she hands me we card and quickly leaves with her briefcase.

-Nine years later-

" Jeanine...I need that favor."

"This is a pretty late favor Evelyn-"

"Well this might be my only chance to escape so I need it."

" Alright what are you planning? I heard you were pregnant. How are you going to get out with a baby?"

" I lost it a while ago...I am wearing a fake bump. I need to fake my death. And seeing as you are a smarter woman than I am I need your help orchestrating my death."

The phone is silent as she thinks. Finally she answers, "Alright. You are going to go into early labor to one of the hospitals run by the Erudite doctors. I will tell a doctor the plan and to confirm his loyalty. Your husband will probably be late which gives us time for you to escape before he knows what is happening. When he does come I will tell the doctor that your body was taken away and was to be cremated as your medical papers insisted. I will make those documents up but you need to sell that you are pregnant and in a fatal labor. Once you are out of abnegation you will live with the factionless. It might do you better living there then forming another identity and living amongst Marcus in the faction system. You and I both know he doesn't visit the factionless. Understood."

"Perfect. Thank you Jeanine."

" One question though. What about your son?"

" He will be better off here. Trust me."

" Just to let you know this is a pretty big favor Evelyn. "

" I read those documents that you were so scared to be released. Trust me this is nothing compared to what I did for you."

She is silent on the phone and says," Alright. I will call you when it's ready."

I hang up and smile to myself. I will be free soon enough.

-8 years later-

I am waiting in my makeshift office for Jeanine. She sent me a coded note yesterday asking for a meeting and I accepted it. A couple of minutes later, she strolls into my dingy office and hesitantly sits on an empty trashcan. She says, "Well the starvation certainly hasn't done you well."

"Well it happens to all of us here. So what are you here for Jeanine? I thought the agreement was that we were not to contact each other again."

"Well I have a proposition for you. In about two years I will be taking down the Abnegation government and we will expose them for their corruption. Then we will be in charge and the Erudite will rule justly. Seeing as your history with one of the government leaders was awful, I decided to offer you a chance for revenge."

I breathe in and sigh. I would love to stick it to Marcus. He has damaged me to no end over those last few years at Abnegation. He deserves to be punished.

"Besides revenge why do you need me?"

"Well you see Evelyn, your little group of factionless could do me well with my plan of taking Abnegation with force. And this group is perfect to be put under simulation. And it's a good way to kill two birds with one stone. I can control an army and root out all the Divergent.

My mind freezes. Tobias. Just before I left Marcus told me he suspected our son of being Divergent. I don't know if he is or not but either way my son will be hurt. Either for living in Abnegation or being Divergent and both outcomes is too painful for me to bear. Although I left him and I didn't want him at first, he is my son and I do love him. I also can't let her control these people who have treated me more as family rather then my own.

"I'm sorry Jeanine but I will not allow you to put my men under your brain simulations for killing Abnegation. Find another way and then I will help you."

Jeanine abruptly gets up and says, "Well that is unfortunate. I thought you would like to know where your son is at the moment."

I look up at her and say bitterly, "He is with his father in Abnegation."

She smirks and says, "No. He transferred to Dauntless. And I have learned that he was first in his class. He did very well considering his old faction. Obviously he wasn't happy in Abnegation."

I blurt out, "Marcus must have been cruel to him too."

Jeanine looks surprised and says, "He was abusive?"

I give her a look and answer, "Yes. That's why I left. I left because I was in love with someone else too but I also left because of him too. "

"Interesting. Now if you don't join my mission to expose Abnegation for their corrupt ways then you give me no choice to involve your son. Maybe I will tell him the truth about your supposed death? Or I will just put him under a simulation and make him kill. It's your choice."

She is bullying me just like Marcus did. But she is using her power of being a faction leader and what she knows about my escape to blackmail.

I glare at her and say, "All you faction leaders are the same. No I will not join you. I will expose everything that you are planning. Or I will fight for freedom and tear down the faction system. You know I have the means to do it and I will not hesitate. Now get out. I will see you on the battlefield Jeanine."

She glares at me and spins on her heels before storming out. As soon as she is gone I sit on my trashcan and run a hand through my hair. I need to contact Tobias somehow and warn him. But I will then expose myself and he will have to learn the truth about my escape. But he will forgive me because I am his mother. And who knows why he left. Maybe Marcus wasn't as cruel to him. Maybe his test told him Dauntless was the best choice. Either way I am his mother and I have to protect him from whatever Jeanine has in mind. I need to tell him and make him escape Dauntless and join me here so I can protect him and he can use his new skills to help me take down Jeanine.


	28. Brothers Forever

Chapter 28-Brothers Forever

Zeke

( 1 year after Uriah's death).

Growing up in Dauntless was every wild kid's dream. You were encouraged to be crazy and reckless and the only time you really got yelled at was if you got to close to the chasm. School was the only place during my childhood were I wasn't allowed to scream and yell. Life was good.

Of course growing up with Uriah added to the fun. We would wrestle and race each other all the time. He would always think he beat me but it wasn't until he was 16 when I told him I let him win all of our races. And then he wanted to prove me wrong and I kicked his ass and he never brought it up again. He always had this goofy grin on his face and it was immediately wiped off when he saw a spider. Uriah hated spiders mainly because when we were 4 and 2 I told him a scary story where a spider came and ate him and that scarred him for life. He still hated them when he left for the fence.

Everything changed though when my father died. There was no more messing around or doing stupid stunts. My mother was so afraid she would lose us in an accident like our father so Uriah and I decided not to push her anymore. I took the role of being someone for Uriah to look up to. I was his older brother and in someway his father. Since he was still pretty young when our dad died I taught him everything that our father taught us. And I taught him even more. I showed him how to shot a gun, how to shave and how to pass the simulation tests. But he always was good at passing the simulations so it didn't surprised me when Four secretly told me that Uriah was Divergent.

Now my brother, the sweet, goofy and most caring guy I knew is dead and I don't know how to move on. I will never hear his loud laugh or his slurred words when he is drunk. We will never both be at my mother's kitchen table for dinner. Now it is just my mom and I with two empty chairs to signify those we lost. I am doing better but it still hurts. Unlike friends who died, when your brother who is one person you would do anything and be anything for dies, there is a constant reminder of his absence. I can't believe it's been a year because it still feels just like yesterday when I let go of his hand in the compound hospital room. And I will never let go of him or his memory because as brothers we are bonded. We are brothers forever.


	29. Confession

Chapter 29-Confession

Christina

It's a normal day in the Bureau for me. I am taking my usual walk around the place, going over what I will do once we get back to the city and then I will probably go check in on Zeke and Tobias to see how they are doing. It's been two months and both are not doing too well. They aren't talking to each other and I usually have to distract them separately because they can't be in the same room. Tobias isn't the problem it's mainly Zeke. He doesn't blame Tobias but seeing him reminds him of what happened with Uriah and for now it's better if they stay away from each other for a bit. But my normal day is ruined when Matthew comes running up to me.

"Where is Tobias?" he says frantically.

"I-I don't know. Probably walking around or something. Why?"

"Because the reverse memory serum worked on David." He says and looks me straight in the eye. We both know what this means and we need to find Tobias before David gets to him or vice versa. Both Matthew and I have kept the reverse serum under the table because we didn't need to stress Tobias out more then he already is.

"What did David say? Did he confess?"

Matthew nods and says, "Federal agents are taking him away now. And the government is going to put him on trial for the murder of Tris and those he helped murder in Abnegation and countless others. But we either need to distract Tobias for the time being or make sure David doesn't say anything to him. That would be very bad if Tobias heard about the way David killed Tris from David."

I agree and we split up to go find Tobias. And in my pursuit I find David, handcuffed and being hauled away by federal agents. He recognizes me and sneers, "You have no proof that I did anything wrong. The government will see my actions against Tris as an act of self defense and necessity."

As he walks past me, my anger flares and I push him hard and the agents need to pull me back and restrain me.

"You are going to rot in hell!"

He smirks and says, "Tell Tobias that when she died she cried like a little coward."

I stand in disbelief in how cruel this man can be to someone whom I loved. Doesn't he have any remorse for killing so many innocents especially Tris. He loved her mom and yet he doesn't feel bad for killing her daughter?

I storm away from David and continue to look for Tobias. I finally spot him staring out the window. He looks awful and I am afraid I know why. Hesitantly I walk up to him and say, "So I am guessing you heard about David."

He nods silently and I press on, "Did you see him at all?"

"No. I just heard that he confessed to killing Tris and that there is going to be a trail and I have to testify. " He sighs shakily and continues, "I don't think I can sit in that room and listen to him describe her death."

"I know. But we have to. If we want justice for Tris-"

"How will this give her justice? She's dead. It's not like this will bring her back. " He answers bitterly.

"I know but this trial also for all of those he helped killed in the city. It's for them too and Tris would want you to go and help them get justice."

He looks down and then straight at me, "She told Caleb to tell me she didn't want to leave me. And I know this wasn't like Erudite again and I know that's why she told him to tell me that but I'm just worried that he will say something that might show that she threw her life away again. I don't want to think her death was just some reckless act because it wasn't. I'm afraid of what he will say Christiana."

I think back to my conversation with David earlier and realize that he is just a cruel man who lies to hurt others and he doesn't care.

"Anything he says about how she died is a lie. She sacrificed her life to save everyone's and she did it because she loved all of us. It was not in vain and you know that. Now to honor her, you need to testify and show everyone the side of her that we both knew."

He nods and says, "Alright thanks."

I sigh and answer jokingly, "I wasn't just motivating you, There are other people besides you Tobias."

He smiles a little bit and says, "I thought that was the case."

I smirk and rest my head against his shoulder. At first he is startled at my touch but he eases into it and I ask quietly, "This next month is going to be hell right."

He answers, "Even more then it is right now."

I lift my head and tell him, "Tell me honestly how are you doing?"

He doesn't answer for a bit and then says, "Honestly? I'm doing awful. How about you?"

"Same. " I answer as I put my head back on his strong shoulder.

He lightly rubs my shoulder and says, "Well like you said we can get through this together."

"That is what she would have wanted anyway. So I guess we are doing something right."

"Probably. I would like to think so."

We both go silent for a while as we watch the sunset set on the airstrip where Tris and I once flew in an airplane. Thinking back on how happy she was being free as a bird brings slight tears to my eyes and I start remembering everything about her.

And just as the sun sets I realize that Tris always knew how to keep going even when everything around her was crumpling. The sun will rise tomorrow and it will be a new day. A new day for Tobias and I to live up to everything that Tris knew we could be. She has taught us how we can keep going and I know now that this upcoming trial is just another test and that she would have risen to the challenge. So now I need to remember her strength and continue to be strong for myself and everyone else who needs strength. Tris gave me strength and now I need to pass that gift to others, and the best way to do that is to show the world and David who she was and how she should be putting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and not me. The world needs to know that she was taken from us too soon and Tobias and I will make sure that the jury knows who was Tris Prior.


	30. Choices

Chapter 30-Choices  
Caleb

It's been three years and I haven't gone back to the place I called home. I lived there 16 years before I joined Erudite and made the worst decision of my life. At first I felt at home in Erudite. I could read whenever I wanted and I could be involved in discussions where I didn't need to worry about the other person's feelings or opinions. I was free and I liked it. But then Jeanine Matthews sucked me into her plan and brainwashed me. I believed that my old faction, the place where I was born and grew up with my family, were the corrupt people in our government when really it was the faction I was serving. Then I tortured my sister and my relationship with her was forever scarred. My parents would have been ashamed. And my sister was….until she forgave me and gave her life for mine.

Everyday I carry the guilt and grief with it and me's a heavy weight on my chest. Tris has been gone for three years and in two years I haven't been back to the place where it all began. I tried to move on and keep that part of my life hidden but it failed. It wasn't until Tobias cornered me on the sidewalk that I knew I had to go back.

"The city has decided to destroy the old Abnegation sector and make a memorial to all those who lost their lives in the war in it's place. Construction begins next week if you want to go back for the final time." Tobias tells me

"And you're alright with this?"

"Yes I am. Unlike you and...Tris, I did not have a great childhood. I would love to see that place torn down but I knew that it was special to Tris. At first I was opposed to the idea but it wasn't until Johanna told me that Tris would be part of the memorial that I decided it was the right decision. "

Tobias walks away and I look at him. We are much better then we were three years ago but I can see that sometimes it pains him to be by me just because I am Tris's brother.

The next day I decide that I should go back and see the sector before it is destroyed. As I walk through the grassy walk ways I remember all the times I have walked these paths; from school, to my house. Everything comes flooding back and I let it. Sometimes it's nice to remember who I was before my choices changed me.

I finally arrived at my childhood home. I walk inside and look around. Everything is the same as how my mother and father left it before the attack. I wonder what they were doing before then. My old room is different how I left it, my bed has been stripped and everything has been cleaned out of it. My mother probably cleaned it up seeing as I chose a different faction. Looking around I remember my secret stash of books that I hide in a crack in the wall. I pound the wall and the crack opens, spilling out all of my contraband books that I hid. I smile to myself and continue my walk down memory lane. I stop at Tris's room. Her bed is still made with the sheets on it, which surprises me. Was she welcomed back to the home if she failed? I ignore the many questions and walk back outside.

Looking at the dull white house I remember every memory. I remember the laughs and the tears, the teachings and the lessons that I learned here. Most of the lessons I learned I betrayed and I will carry that pain with me. The pain of losing my whole family to violence and greed, a greed that I was a part of and that I wanted.

"I'm sorry I failed you all." I mutter to my parents and my sister. "I should have been a better son and brother. But I promise I will be better. I will make sure that I live my life the way that you all taught me to live it. I promise."

I smile sadly at the house and walk away on the promise that I intended to keep.

6 months later

Today is the opening of the city's war memorial. There is a beautiful fountain surrounded by the names of those who were killed in the Dauntless simulation attack. A little bit away from the fountain is a large stonewall engraved with the names of all of those who died during the war. The fountain has both of my parents' names next to each other. I lightly touch the black letters and look up at everyone who is paying their respects for the dead as well. Silently I move to the stonewall which has my sister's name in it. Along with my family, I have learned that Tris's friends Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, and Will are also on the wall too. As I walk towards the wall I notice Christiana, Cara and Tobias along with Zeke strolling Shauna in her wheelchair. I keep forgetting that there are others who lost people in the war.

They all walk over to the fountain. Christiana stops by the fountain where Will's name is and lays a white rose by his name. Cara silently sketches his name on a white piece of paper as all of her friends silently stand and support her. I notice Tobias look at my parent's names and I see him touch the engraving gently, paying his respects. None of them notice me and I am fine with that. I want to see Tris's name alone anyway so I just stop and watch them. When they get to the wall they stop at a couple of the other names first before stopping at Uriah's. I only know this because Zeke has a moment at the wall. Eventually it's Tobias helping Zeke and calming him down. Although I know they are friends again I find it odd that Tobias is the one helping Zeke out when he was part of the plan that killed his brother. But maybe that is what Zeke needed. He needed his oldest friend to help him.

The group finally gets to my sisters name. Before they set any flowers or anything by her name I realize that there already are a couple of flowers and signs dedicated to her. I smile at the thought at how my sister touched so many people's lives and helped this city so much. Christina is the first to lay a flower down, followed by Cara, Zeke and Shauna. Tobias, as I suspected, is the last to lay his small daisy down on her name. He touches her black name for a moment and finally stands back and looks at her area. He smiles to himself with tears in his eyes and eventually Christiana pats his back as they all turn and leave.

I follow their exit and visit my sister's memorial. Some of the cards say things like, "Forever in our hearts" and "Rest in Peace." I tear up and realize that she is in peace. She is with all of her friends and my parents. She is happy and at peace. But I am not. I wish I could be with her but I can't. I have a promise to fulfill and I intended to make sure I live up to it.

On my way back from the memorial, I decide a drink would do me good so I stop in a small bar named The Chasm. I guess it's homage to the Dauntless and of course it was a couple of old Dauntless members who opened it. It's open to everyone but I haven't been to it before. As I walk inside the bar is busy with people having fun and drinking. Above me there are stringed lights and the loud music is thumping the room. I smile and make my way through the crowd and spot a table where all of Tris's friends are hanging out. Shauna is sitting next Zeke in her wheel chair as they laugh at Christina who is trying to flirt with a guy at the bar. Cara and Tobias are laughing and I see Tobias throw back a shot and wince. His eyes catch mine and he waves me over.

"Caleb!" he says slurring the words.

Zeke turns as I get to the table and shouts, "HEY! Caleb freaking Prior! How have you been bud!"

He crushes me in a bear hug and I realize that they are all drunk or buzzed. And it's pretty weird to see them like this. Tobias slides a beer across the table and says, "Take it you probably need it just as much as we do."

"So you guys are drinking away your grief and pain?"

Zeke laughs and says, "No we are celebrating their lives! No time for doom and gloom man! Bottoms up!"

I smile and drink the cold refreshment and try to enjoy myself. And I do. There are a lot of laughs and stories about everyone who we lost. And it helps with the pain. Finally I raise my glass and propose a toast.

"I would like to raise a glass to everyone we lost. My parents, Uriah, Will, Tori, Marlene, Lynn and my sister Tris. Cheers!"

Everyone drinks and clinks glasses together. And then I announce again.

"Well seeing as I don't really have any family or friends I would like to share some news with you guys. I am traveling to Europe for a two year medical mission trip. I made a promise to someone and I want to fulfill it. So I just wanted to let you guys know."

Cara gives me a hug as everyone cheers and we drink for a little while longer until we decide to all go home. As I am leaving Cara follows me out and says, "I am guessing that promise was to your family. "

"Yah. I just wanted to do something good with my life."

"And you are Caleb. They would be proud of you. Don't forget that."

I walk home and smile at myself knowing that I will do good with my promise and I know that wherever my family is they are hopefully happy for me that I finally made one good choice.


	31. Drop in the Ocean

Chapter 31-A Drop in the Ocean

Zeke

It's raining hard outside as I walk out of the Dauntless compound and I feel like I am not just betraying my faction but myself. Well I know that I am actually helping my faction but still. This just seems wrong. I follow the other traitors who are actually leaving because they believe its right. I am leaving for information on how to end this impending war and how to save those I love. When I stood up in the cafeteria when they were calling for soldiers to help Jeanine, everyone I know looked shocked and disgusted. I couldn't even look at Shauna. I left without a goodbye and she probably hates me right now. I might have just undone the one good thing in my life and I might not be able to get it back once this is all over.

"ZEKE!"

I turn and see Shauna storming outside in the rain. She looks like she is going to kill me and I need to make her believe I am doing this for a selfish reason not a selfless one.

"Shauna I can't talk. I need to go see Jeanine for my assignment. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You are sorry for leaving! Or are you sorry for being a freaking coward! I-I can't believe you."

"Then don't Shauna! Let me go!"

She starts towards me and throws a punch and I grab her wrist and we both look at each other with anger and love. I love her and I have to let her go. She needs to let me go. She needs to believe I am doing this for me.

"Let me go Shauna. Please."

"You coward. You freaking coward I love you and your choosing them over me!"

I hesitate and say, "Yes I am."

She struggles to get her wrist out of my grasp and I hold her harder as I pull her close and kiss her hard. She fights me off for a bit but then kisses me back. The rain falls harder on us and I can't stop kissing her. But then I realize that I need to. I have to do this for her and she will just have to hate me. I pull away and let go of her wrist as I say, "Goodbye Shauna."

I turn and as I do she screams, "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK! I'LL KILL YOU…you-you coward!" she lets out with a sob and a few minutes later I hear the door slam shut.

I keep walking and the rain is soaking my clothes but I don't feel anything. I feel empty as I walk away from the girl I love. I have to fight every urge to run back and tell her everything but I can't. She needs to believe I am a traitor and she will just have to deal with it right now until I can get back to her and stop this war from happening. I need to believe that I am a traitor and I have to pretend that I do not love Shauna even though I can't stop thinking about her even as I walk away.


	32. Memorial

Chapter 32-Memorial

Tris

It was the night before we left for the wall and I was in my makeshift bed trying to go to bed. I could not stop thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Should I go and leave behind all I have ever known? Or should I stay and fight for freedom? But I have done too much fighting and in the process I have lost almost everything. I lost my parents and my friends. I lost myself and almost lost my life because of my pain and guilt. For a while I was trapped in the waters of guilt and grief and I couldn't keep my head above water. And in the process I hurt the people that I loved. I betrayed and lied to Tobias. I am doing better but the pain of everything still haunts my mind. I can't stop thinking about the pain. I am trying to let go but I can't. I feel like I have failed them.

Tears come slowly and then stream down my face as I relive everything that I have done in the past months. I killed Will, lied to Tobias, watched as both of my parents were killed in front of me, I didn't help Al when he needed me and I couldn't save Marlene. Anger and pain come bubbling up inside me and a fire ignites inside me and tears through everything that I have tried to suppress. I clench my jaw as the tears flow and I scream into my pillow so I don't wake anyone. I cry hard into my pillow and I can't stop feeling everything and I want so badly to turn everything off.

As I continue to cry I move my hands under the pillow and feel a piece of paper. I sniffle and sit up as I open the folded paper and read:

VI-

Meet me outside by the park.

IV

I rub the tears out of my eyes and try to calm down. I can't let Tobias see me like this or he will think that I am going crazy again. And we finally just got better, I don't want to risk ruining what we have right now. I quickly get out of bed and avoid all of the guards. Silently I open the door and walk outside to the park where I met Tobias a couple of days ago. He smiles as I approach and suddenly his smile turns into a worried frown as he asks, "Are you ok?"

I hesitate. We promised to be honest with each other and I don't want to lie to him again. I finally say, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep…I have been thinking about my parents and Will."

He nods and says, "Well I think I can help with that. " He reaches his hand out to me and says with a slight warm smile, "Come with me."

I take his hand gently and we walk towards a broken picnic beach in the middle of the park. I look up at the sky and see a million stars lighting the dark night. I continue looking up at them as Tobias unpacks something from his backpack that I didn't notice he had until now.

"What's that?" I ask

"It's a candle lantern. I asked this Amity woman that knows my mom about how to let go of things. I thought it was a good idea seeing as we are beginning a new life somewhere else and it might be nice to have a fresh start. I guess it's an Amity ritual where you light the candle in the lantern and say what you are letting go, like a loved one or a feeling. I thought it might help you with….you know your parent's death. I mean you never really got to say goodbye Tris. You deserve that."

I smile at him with tears and say, "Thank you."

He smiles and starts to open a lantern and lights the candle. He holds it and looks up to the sky and takes a deep breath as he says, "This is for for Marlene and Lynn. And I am letting go all of the hurt and pain that I went through and caused. I want to be better. "

Tobias takes a breath as he lifts the lantern and it is caught by the wind and floats up slowly towards the starry sky. I smile and take his hand knowing that this was a big step for him because he doesn't really like opening up about his feelings. He hands me a lantern and I light it and stare at the flame. The flame that helped me begin my journey in Dauntless and the flame that is burning inside of me, igniting the grief and guilt that I have felt for a while. Maybe this flame will help me move on.

I finally say quietly, " This is for my mom. For my dad. Marlene, Al, Lynn…and Will. My parents were everything that I hope I can be and I want to live up to who they were and who they taught me to be. And Will was one of my closest friends who I miss everyday. I wish I had a different option. Al, Marlene and Lynn are my friends who I failed and I could have helped them when they needed me but I couldn't. I wish I could have helped them, especially Marlene and Al. "

I take a breath a lift the lantern up and the flames are swaying from the wind. We both hold hands and look up at the sky and at our lanterns. And I do feel better. I honored those who I haven't had the chance to honor and I feel the weight and the flame inside me die. Eventually our lanterns are next to each other and I squeeze Tobias's hand.

"Thank you." I tell him while still looking at the sky.

"Your welcome."

I turn and say, " And thank you for standing by me during these last couple of weeks. I know it doesn't seem like it but I needed you and you were there for me and helped me get back to who I was when I didn't know it. "

He looks at me and says, "Tris I will always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

This was different for us. We are not ones to share our feelings and thank each other. We usually suppress our feelings and make sure we are strong for each other. But this helped both of us heal because if we are going to be strong for each other when need to be in a good place to do that. And with whatever is beyond the wall that we are headed too, we need to be able to leave everything behind and begin again.

We hold hands and hold each other until we can't see our lanterns. We both breathe and feel better. We feel new and ready for a fresh start. Together.


	33. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in a while! I had an awful case of writer's block and it was crippling! i couldn't think or even have the motivation to write anything! It was so sad and frustrating but thank God i got my mojo back. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad seeing as it's the first chapter I have written in a while. Anyway my inspiration for this chapter came from the Four short stories. I loveddddd it and even more I loved the relationship between Zeke, Shauna and Tobias! It was so awesome and this scene in Insurgent always struck me as an interesting interaction with Tobias and Shauna and it wasn't until i realized how good of friends they were in the Four stories that I finally understood this scene. So here it is! Oh and the next chapter is going to be INSANE! So anyway enjoy and PLEASEEE REVIEW! JUST SO I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE AND NOT MAD AT ME FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING!
> 
> I do not own the Divergent Series. All quotes and characters in the following belong to the lovely Veronica Roth. :)

Chapter 33-Consequences

Tobias

As soon as I heard her piercing scream I knew something was horribly wrong. But I couldn't run and find Shauna because I had make sure Tris wouldn't do something stupid. I stare at Peter's stupid face and all I want to do is punch him to the ground.

"I hope you die" Tris seethes at Peter and she backs up into me which cues me to back up and finally run to my friend.

By the time we get to the scene, Shauna is face down ground with blood growing on her shirt. I assess the scene to make sure there is nothing else that can hurt her before I kneel down and check her pulse. Please be alive I pray to someone that I am not even sure exist. I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel her heart beating. And then my instincts will me to act and get her back for medical help because she isn't doing too well. And I am not going to let one of my best friends die. Not on my watch.

"We got to get her out of here. Lynn look at me. I'm going to carry her, and it's going to hurt her a lot, but it's our only option." I wait for her agreement before bending down and putting my hands under her strong arms. Arms that Shauna spent months strengthening with me to pass initiation. Arms that should be able to hold Zeke again and I am going to make sure that happens. They both deserve that.

Tris helps me lift her body over my shoulder and I slowly but purposefully walk back to the Merciless Mart. Although Shauna isn't big or anything, having her whole body on just one of my shoulders does exert my body more then I intended. But hell this is Shauna. I'm not letting my body compromise her life. As I walk, I grunt and try to carefully shift her body so she doesn't fall but also so she doesn't feel too much pain.

"Hey!" someone shouts. It's Uriah, jogging toward us. "Zeke had to help them get Jack . . . oh no." He stops. "Oh no. Shauna?"  
"Now's not the time," I say sharply. "Run back to the Merciless Mart and get a doctor."

But he just stares at Shauna and I snap.  
"Uriah! Go, now!" My shout rings out and Uriah finally turns and sprints in the direction of the Merciless Mart.

It's not too far back but the walk is filled with uneven breaths and my own grunts. I get a little worried when I don't hear Shauna whimper in pain anymore. I whisper behind me, just loud enough for her to hear me "Don't go dying on me Shauna. You are going to be ok Shauna. You are going to be ok."

When we finally get to the Mart, Uriah, an Erudite man with a comb-over, and Cara meet us just inside the entrance. They set up a sheet for Shauna to lie on. The doctors quickly start working on her and I have to catch my breath before I go talk to Tris. I don't blame her particularly but this would not have happened if she were still in her right mind. And I just have to breath so I don't freak out about Shauna.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on with you. But if you senselessly risk your life again-"

"I am not senselessly risking my life! I am trying to make sacrifices, like my parents would have, like-"

Obviously she has no idea about what it means to make a sacrifice. Right now she is looking for something, anything to make the same decision that her parents did. But what she doesn't understand that to make a sacrifice you need a cause that you are willing to die for. A cause that will fail or diminish without a superior act of selflessness, because right now she is just being naïve and reckless. This is not what her parent's sacrifice was and she has to know it.

"You are not your parents. You are a sixteen-year-old girl-"

"How dare you—"

"—who doesn't understand that the value of a sacrifice lies in its necessity, not in throwing your life away! And if you do that again, you and I are done."

She looks just as shocked as I am about my words but I am glad that I said what has been on my mind for a while. I can't keep worrying whether or not she will come back to me everytime she is not with me.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm telling you a fact."

"If you throw yourself into danger for no reason again, you will have become nothing more than a Dauntless adrenaline junkie looking for a hit, and I'm not going to help you do it. I love Tris the Divergent, who makes decisions apart from faction loyalty, who isn't some faction archetype. But the Tris who's trying as hard as she can to destroy herself . . . I can't love her."

And I can't. I can't love someone who is just like some of the Dauntless girls that I have grown to resent. The ones that throw themselves into danger and stupidity just to prove a point that they are strong, or brave or Dauntless. Tris doesn't need to do that. She is Dauntless through and through. She is brave, strong and powerful without needing to prove it. That is who she is and she has lost sight of that. I just hope that she realizes that soon before I have to enforce my threat. I don't want to be done with her. I never do but I have to be if this is who she is now. I can't live in the constant fear of her throwing her life away for some senseless reason that she thinks is a sacrifice. But I am not giving up on the Tris that I fell in love with. She is in there, just drowning in grief and guilt. But maybe if I just push that Tris to start swimming and fight the currents then maybe she will come back. I really hope so.

I touch her forehead with mine and say, "I believe you're still in there. Come back."

I kiss her lightly and walk back to Shauna, who is writhing in utter pain. I lightly take Shauna's hand and she holds it tight and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be ok Shauna. I promise. Just hang on." I hold her hand and look up as Zeke comes running towards us.

"Shauna! Wh-what happened!" He says as he kneels down next to me and I pat his shoulder.

"Zeke she got shot while we were spying on the meeting. I'm sor-"

"Boys I am sorry but we need to get her to our surgery room. She will be in good hands."

"Can I come with? Please?" Zeke asks with wide eyes of fear.

"You two can wait outside. We will update you."

Zeke grimaces and kisses Shauna's head as they carry her away. I clap his shoulder and say, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault man." Zeke runs a hand through his hair and breathes.

I should crack a joke or do something that he usually would to cheer me up but that's not who I am and I don't think I would do much well.

"Come on let's go wait outside. I'll even get you some coffee." I say

"Wow coffee! Gosh that's too much work for you don't worry about it. Your little hands would be overexerted carrying too much anyway!" He smiles as he stands up with me and punches my shoulder lightly. I punch him back lightly and he laughs a little.

As we walk to the operating room, I catch sight of Tris sitting on the bed looking really pissed and upset. I have to fight every atom in my body not to go over there because I have to make a point. Her senseless actions have consequences and she will have to deal with the fact that I can't love her if she is going to act like this. But I don't think I could ever stop loving her. But I remember that I am going to wait for Shauna to get out of surgery with Zeke and I can't think about Tris and I. I have to focus on the two people who helped me become who I am today. Two people who have always had my back and I them. They were really my first friends and they were here first. Right now my friends are all that matter. Tris and I will just have to wait, either until she realizes who she has become or until I figure out something to help her remember who she was.


	34. Trial Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! So to make up for my lack of updating I have written a super long story that i hope you will all love! It is the first part of Tris's trial told in the point of view of the prosecuting lawyer. Hopefully you will love it! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :)
> 
> I do not own any quotes or characters! All are owned by Veronica Roth

Chapter 34- Trial Pt 1  
Testimony

Noah Mclean (prosecuting attorney Pov)

I arrive to the courtroom in Chicago a little early so I can look over my notes and make sure that everything is in place for the start of the trial today. It was a long flight from D.C, and I was past out during most of it because of the long hours that I spent prepping for this case. Officially this is my first major case since graduating from law school last year. Until now I have been handling demeanor crimes, a couple of murder cases and one malpractice suit.

Before the war I guess there were many different lawyers who handled particular crimes and services but since then the government as tasked all lawyers with all crimes and suits. Which has made my job a lot more extensive and complex. But I can honestly say that this is the first case in a while where I feel the passion that I felt when I first decided to become a lawyer.

When my boss, the Attorney General, handed me this case I first thought it was a joke. I am a new, young lawyer who probably shouldn't be handling such a high profile case. But my boss told me that the people of Chicago and my clients would most likely trust someone who is new to the justice system because they will believe that since I am new I have not been corrupted like some lawyers in the system have. Another thing that has changed in the judicial system as apposed to what it was centuries ago is that there are no private law offices. The government employs lawyers and they work for the United States of America. The offices are located in D. C and when there are cases, like this one, outside of the D.C area then we fly out to the cities and go from there. It's the same way with judges too. Juries are still however picked from the local residents. Because of the fact that all lawyers are placed in the same company, the competition for some has died and now lawyers are just in it for the money and could not give a crap about their client or their client's concerns. I however do care about my clients. And I guess that is why I was chosen for this case. Because I still care enough to get justice.

The issue of this case is proving that the former Bureau leader, David Smith, is guilty for murdering millions including Tris Prior. Unfortunately I can't prove the death of his other victims without enough hard evidence and his crimes have been going on for years. But I can still charge him and convict him for killing Tris, seeing how recent the murder was. And D.C scientists have developed some new technology that I know will prove and put David away for good. My clients are Tobias Eaton, Christina Davis, Caleb Prior and the many other friends of Tris's. Today my job is to make sure their testimonies are true and will help the case.

As I shuffle my papers in the order I want them, I hear a door close and look up to see Tobias walking towards me. Thankfully I have met with everyone before the trial and I know that Tobias just wants this to be quick and painless as possible. The only thing I can guarantee is that it will be quick.

"Tobias." I put on my hand and he shakes it and I continue, "The trial will begin shortly. Is everyone else coming in so we can go over again what will happen? I know this is a little different then how this city use to run trials so I just want to make sure everyone knows what will happen."

"Yah everyone will be here soon." He nervously fixes the dark blue tie of his black suit.

"You alright?" I ask as I continue to fix my papers.

"Fine."

Out of all of my new clients, Tobias is the hardest to communicate with. I know that all of his is hard for him, seeing as Tris was his girlfriend and she did just die two months ago, but still he is very reluctant to trust me, which I haven't really experienced yet.

Christina, Caleb and the others file in and it is almost time for the trail begin. I stand in front of the bench where they are all sitting and begin to explain the new technology that will be on display for them.

"Alright so today we have a new advancement to the law that will really help our case. After all of you testify, David will then testify too. But instead of giving him a chance to act like he didn't do the crime in questioned, the scientist in D.C have developed a new serum that allows the member of the court to see into his mind. We will be able to see the events of Tris's death. This way there will be no reason for the jury to have any doubt about what happened. The screens will be able to project his mind for us so we will be able to see everything."

"Are you serious? What makes you think that any of us want to see that! She was our friend!" Christina says angrily.

"Christina it's the only way that we will be able to get David into prison. You know how he persuasive he can be. If he is allowed to speak on the stand without this, there is a very high chance that the jury might not find him guilty."

"Do it." Tobias says as he looks up at me. "Whatever it is or does just do it. I want him to rot in prison."

Christina looks at him and then I say, "Alright. So we all know the order right? Christina, Caleb and then Tobias. Remember just tell the truth. Unlike the truth serum that you are use to, if you don't tell the truth here you will be charged and thrown in jail."

"Why aren't we using truth serum then?" Caleb asks hesitantly.

"Well Judge Taylor thought that it would be better for you all to testify on your own free will and not be forced to tell the truth through a serum. He is one of the judges who doesn't like truth serums."

"Then why is he allowing the other serum to be use on David?" Caleb, who is always curious, asks again.

"Judge Taylor knew David from school and he knows that he would somehow persuade the jury to believe him. And he also wants to do right by this case. He knows that everyone will be watching."

Caleb seems satisfied with my answer goes quiet. I go back to my seat and wait for the judge to come in. Before hand, the guard lets David in. David, who is handcuffed and in an orange jumpsuit, walks right past my clients and each of them exchange their own expressions with him. Tobias glares at David while Christina moves to hop over the bench when David starts to laugh at them and Tobias has to hold her back. And surprisingly Caleb looks down not wanting to engage.

Judge Taylor calls court into session and calls the first witness, Christina. She sits on the bench and looks at the clerk.

"Christina Davis do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Um sure…" she answers.

"Mr. Jesse you can ask the first questions." Judge Taylor asks the defensive attorney and the trial is on its way.

"Ms. Davis where were you on the night in questioned?" Mr. Jesse gets straight to the point which he always does as I was told by other lawyers.

"Well in order to stop your client's stupid plan of wiping the memory of our friends and our families, I was with a couple of other people including Tobias, and we went into the city to try and get out as many people as possible. We wanted to make sure that our loved ones where all right just incase Tris and Caleb could not stop the release of the memory serum. But thankfully it didn't come to that."

"Now Ms. Davis what was the nature of your relationship with the victim?"

"She was my best friend."

"So you were in the city when Tris was killed. And you were successful in stopping the impending war that lead to my client's decision to swipe the memories of the city right. Don't you think your faction system is to blame for my clients decision to swipe the memories?"

"Yes you could say that. But to say that the problems of the city lead to David's justification of wiping the memories of millions is stupid. David has been planning something like this for a while and whether or not our faction system was crumpling didn't warrant him to act on his pointless decision to swipe memories and kill millions for being different. And the fact that he killed my best friend who was trying to stop him and help her home just proves that David should be locked up with the key thrown away. He is a desperate, evil man who deserves everything that will be coming to him."

Mr. Jesse stammers and flips some papers and I take this as my cue to ask my question. Luckily, Mr. Jesse is one of the worst defensive lawyers in the country so there is a reason he was chosen for David.

"Christina do you think David Smith killed Tris Prior for trying to stop his plan?"

"Yes."

I smile as I tell her she can take a seat and Mr. Jesse is still trying to get his shit together. When he does he calls Caleb to the stand. Caleb swears on oath and the questioning begins once again. Caleb explains to the court what happened before Tris went to stop the serum from being released and how it was suppose to be him. That it was the plan but Tris was too selfless to let him die so instead she took his place. Some members of the jury are teary eyed when he begins to choke up. Behind me, I hear Christina try to calm down Tobias.

"He is kidding me right?" Tobias whispers angrily.

"Calm down Tobias. He is helping the case. Caleb isn't doing anything wrong."

"Well maybe if he just followed the plan we wouldn't even be here. Caleb did everything wrong and you know it Christina." Tobias snaps at her.

"Do you think Caleb had a choice? You know how Tris was! She held a gun to him just so he wouldn't follow her. So right now you need to calm down and stop blaming Caleb for once. Alright?"

Christina seems to calm him down because for the rest of Caleb's testimony, Tobias is silent. But for the constant shaking of his leg that is shaking my chair a little bit. He must be nervous to go on the stand and maybe that was the reason for his outburst. I never know with him. When Caleb is excused and sits down, it's Tobias's turn to take the stand.

"Tobias Eaton do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes." He answers stiffly.

He sits down and waits for the questions from Mr. Jesse.

"Mr. Eaton-"

"I would prefer it if you just called me Tobias please." Tobias interrupts him and Mr. Jesse continues on with his examination now a little peeved.

"Fine then. Tobias where were you on the night in questioned?"

"Well if you listened to Christina's testimony then you would know I was with her in the city."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to stop that madman from ruining the lives of millions of people."

"Well according to police records and video footage, you were also there trying to some your parents from starting a war between the factions. Is that true."

"I don't know is it?" Tobias quips at Mr. Jesse.

"So if you were in the city with Christina then where was Ms. Prior"

"At the Bureau compound."

"Tobias what was your relationship with Ms. Prior?"

"I was her boyfriend. But I don't see why that would be relevant to the last question you asked me." Tobias asks Mr. Jesse bitterly.

"Well it is because if you cared for Tris then why weren't you at the Bureau? If you supposedly loved her then wouldn't have you stayed and helped her? Isn't that what a good boyfriend would do? Instead you were in the city with her best friend trying to stop your parents from fighting and supposedly helping the citizens. And you can't expect me to believe that you and Ms. Davis are just friends. I mean c'mon Tobias. What loving boyfriend would leave behind the person they loved in a very dangerous environment? Unless you were already with someone you loved."

I can see Tobias jaw clench and his nostril's flare in obvious anger and rage. He answers in a quiet voice, which somehow makes him seem even more dangerous. And I honestly didn't believe Mr. Jesse would take that kind of a defense but he will do anything right now because he knows he is going to lose.

"I wasn't at the Bureau because I was helping the city and trying to not let the serum wipe out its members who had no idea what was coming. Trust me I wanted to be there helping and being by Tris's side but we talked about the plan days before and decided that our plan would be the only way that we could stop it and save everyone. And Tris was strong. She didn't need my help. She was able to still set off the memory serum in the Bureau, even with a bullet in her. She never needed me to help her because she was capable of handling it herself. And you don't know anything about my feelings for her. You don't know how everyday I regret not being there and stopping that psycho from shooting her down. I love her and I don't know if she would consider me a good boyfriend but I know I respected and trusted her enough to make the right decisions and she did. And for you to insinuate that I was cheating on her with her best friend and left her to die is pathetic. All you are doing is fishing for some kind of a defensive to get your client off the hook for killing millions of people because you know that this is a done deal. David Smith has been killing people for years and when his precious operation was crumpling because the faction system and the serums weren't working anymore he panicked and tried to start over because if he didn't then his job would be terminated. Those are the facts and the truth so you can stop trying to find something that isn't there.

Once again Mr. Jesse is stunned and angry because now his whole plan is out in the open but he recovers and snaps back at Tobias, trying to be as equally damaging

"Well then if she loved you then why didn't she stay?"

This obviously strikes a nerve in Tobias and I object but the judge allows it. Tobias recovers quickly but says in his same dangerous tone," Because she knew that it was the right thing to do and that was who she was. She was selfless and brave and it would have been against her nature to let her brother die for her. And I know that she didn't want to leave me."

Behind me I hear Caleb sniffle a little bit and I realize that it must have been something Tris said to him to tell Tobias or something.

I stand and ask Mr. Jesse if that is all the questions for Tobias. Mr. Jesse nods and I dismiss Tobias because there aren't really any questions to ask him. He sits down next to Christina who pats his shoulder.

And then it's finally time for David's testimony. As the guards bring him to the stand and start hooking up the device to his temples, I turn around to my clients and say, "Now this might get a little too graphic so if you don't want to look then look down alright."

All three of them nod and I turn back to face the large screen placed in the courtroom. The guards start the machine and David goes into a deep sleep and the screen opens up with large flashing lights and sirens.

[What's going on! Why are the sirens going off! No this wasn't supposed to happen there was a whole plan that we were to follow! Noooo!

"Get me that girl that was playing with the lights…Cara!"

"Sir she knocked herself out."

Damnit! I turn to the computer screen geeks.

"You there play me the current feed on the hallway before the lab. NOW!"

Tris Prior. I knew she would turn on me just like her mother did.

"Release the death serum!"

"But sir that won't kill her! We already have studied her DNA and-"

"I know that you idiot! But it will slow her down enough for me to get to the lab and stop her! Do it now!

And here she comes just like I knew she would. Shoving her shoulder into the door, she comes in and stands up straight, thinking that she has won.

"Don't move." She jumps and slowly turns to face me. "Hello Tris."]

Behind me I can heard the quicken breaths of Christina, Tobias and Caleb. What is coming will be very hard to watch for everyone. But I guess now they will know the truth. Maybe it will help them heal. At least I hope so.

["HOW DID YOU inoculate yourself against the death serum?" I ask.

She blinks at me, still dazed and surprised.

"I didn't," she says.

"Don't be stupid," I lie acting like I am equally surprised in her ability when all along I knew she was a special kind of GP. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

She just stares at me, not sure what to say.

"I suppose it no longer matters, We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" She mumbles.

"I knew something was going on. You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" I shake my head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" She says. "Not very smart, are you?"

"Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to. I'm sure you understand—officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."]

Some people in the courtroom gasp and the jury quickly write down notes for their deliberations later. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Caleb starting to tear up again.

["I know what you did," she says. Tris starts to back up but I know what her goal is and it's not fooling me. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths—for my mother's death. I know."

How DARE SHE.

"I am not responsible for her death!" I scream, "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good and it killed her!"

"Did you love her?" She asks. "All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."

I sit still because it still hurts and because she is asking too many questions.

"I did, but that time is past."

"My mother wasn't a fool," she says. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil."

"She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all. "I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

Suddenly she twists and lunges toward the device. But I already knew where she was going and fire my gun. The gun goes off and hits her right in her back.

But she is still typing and I fire again, hoping that I will hit a deadly shot. The gun goes off again and this time I hit her once in her neck and upper chest.

She gasps in pain and pants. Her body starts to fall, but she slams her hand into the keypad on her way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

The last thing I see before the fog hits me is her body sliding to the floor. But I know she is dead…or at least going to be soon.]

When the video goes black the courtroom is silent. Even though it helps convict the criminal, I am not sure I ever want to see a crime through the criminal's eyes again. It just was…awful. I quickly turn to my clients.

Christina is sobbing along with Caleb while Tobias is…gone.

"Where did Tobias go?"

Christina sniffles and says, "He ran out as soon as she was shot the first timTestimony

I nod and I completely understand. For Tobias it's hard enough coming to court and talking about the girl he loved but to see her final moments must be torture. Hopefully the jury will be quick on their decision and my clients will all be able to move on and be mended. I hope they will be able to sleep better knowing that we will get justice for Tris. Because that was the one thing that I wanted accomplish as a lawyer. I wanted to achieve justice for those who can't.


	35. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys are so lucky that I have been in the mood to write for this story because once again here comes another 10 page story. You are welcome.
> 
> My other stories have been giving me trouble lately but for some reason this story hasn't. Hmm. Anyway I hope you guys like the little surprise at the end. Hopefully you all don't hate me because trust me I wish things were different but it isn't and I felt like the surprise was needed. Everyone deserves to be happy. I have another A/N at the end of the story too.
> 
> But I am starting my first year in college so I might not be updating soon because I want to experience it and not be stuck writing all day ( even though i love it and love you guys!). So wish me luck and REVIEW! PLEASE I LOVE WAKING UP WITH SOME REVIEWS! I THINK IF I CAN JUST GET LIKE 10 ALONE I WILL CRY TEARS OF JOY!
> 
> Oh and if some of you can't handle waiting until my next update ( which idk when that will be) you can chat me up on Tumblr! It's youseethingsandyouknow! I am happy to answer questions and do some prompts for you guys too! I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT! :)
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. All go to the she-devil Veroncia Roth.

Chapter 35- Second Chance

 

Tobias (a year after the chapter Strike!).

In the middle of winter, the city is usually cold and snowy. But since it's Chicago and I have been living here for a while, I know never to expect the weather to be normal. So when it's 50 degrees and rainy in the middle of February I can just feel that today's going to suck.

The rain feels ice cold as I run into my office building. I shake off my coat and nod to some of my coworkers as I walk to my cubicle. Although I have been working for a while at Johanna's, I am still slowly working my way up the ladder, which is fine with me. I put my coat on the back of my seat and begin to look over a couple of proposals for the repair of Navy Pier.

When Johanna was asking for volunteers on this project, I was the first to respond. If the city was going to rebuild something that was special to me, I wanted to be able to voice my opinion and be able to fix it so that it was still a place where I could be close with Tris. Even though the memorial wall was built two years ago, I rarely go there. I only go on the anniversary of her death and even then I don't like being there. At the wall there always is someone else grieving and I rather not have my grief on display in front of a stranger. I always think that if I can get through a day without feeling completely lost I think I am doing well.

But lately things haven't been going so well. I took my friends' advice about going out and trying to date again and it has been really rough. Besides the fact that I have other issues like trusting people, Tris has been the only girl I have ever loved or dated. I have no idea what to do on a date and usually I screw up really badly. But besides not knowing what to do it takes me a while to even get myself to go out on a date. Every time I go I feel guilty like I shouldn't be moving on and seeing someone else. So a couple of times I have blown off some dates and I have just stayed home. Other times when I actually try and make an effort, I can barely sit through the dinners because I know that the person in front of me will never be Tris and never could be. So then I accidently say something mean and the night ends with me paying the check alone, and some poor girl crying because I lashed out. I don't mean too and I have been trying to be better but it's hard. It's hard trying to find someone to fill the gaping hole left in me.

Christina and Zeke have really been trying to help me find someone or something at least to make me happy. When I try to convince them that I am happy, they call me on my bullshit and get out their contact list to set me up with some people. Christina even joked about making a pact with me that says that if we are not married by a certain age then we should just suck it up and get married. I however don't like having a deadline on my life and I especially don't like being forced into something so I declined as nicely as I could. But that ended up with Christina not talking to me for a week.

We are fine now, but I know Christina is just trying to find the same kind of thing that I am. We have both lost people we care about and even though we are a lot better then we once were, it still hurts. There is a saying that is "Time heals all wounds." I just think that's bullshit. If anything time mends it and makes the throbbing pain of loss bearable so you can at least get up in the morning. I still think about Tris everyday, before I make decisions or act, I always think about what she would do or how she would react. Time doesn't erase the wound, all it does is just make it scar that you notice everyday.

"Hey Tobias would you mind running over to the bank and depositing this donation for the Navy Pier fund?" my coworker Andy asks.

Andy Peck is an annoying little man who I can't stand. Not in the same way I hated Eric, but in the sense that he is a kiss ass who sucks up to Johanna and somehow thinks he is my boss. He hasn't figured out that I don't like answering to other people.

"Well you have two working legs. Why don't you do it?" I snap back at him as I shuffle some papers around.

"Because Johanna asked me to ask you. So here you go. Don't get too wet." He hands the check and smiles before walking his fat ass away from me. I roll my eyes angrily and grab my coat before walking out in the rain yet again.

I hail a taxi, which leads me to the main bank in Chicago. After the change in governments, we moved over to the country's system of currency and since then we have had a bank that allows us to work and live as normal U. S citizens. Usually the bank is crowded, but luckily today it is quiet and not too busy. Hopefully I will only be in here for a couple of minutes.

The bank is filled with many different people with different color shirts and personalities. Sometimes it is so strange for me to see people interact with each other and it's hard not to think about how life would be if the factions were still in order.

As I look around, I notice a suspicious figure standing a couple of yards away from me. I can't understand why he keeps looking at the time, but before I know it, the man puts on a black mask and raises an automatic weapon in the air and fires it.

"NOBODY MOVE! EVERYONE GET DOWN TO THE GROUND AND STAY DOWN!"

Silently we all slowly descend to the ground and I am immediately looking around for some method, some tool that will allow me to take a stand to this man. But since the factions aren't in order and I refuse to use guns for negotiations, I don't have any weapons on me. Thankfully my training has allowed me to think and learn how to adapt to these situations.

"Now if anyone moves or anything then I will kill you all! Understand!"

As I look around I notice from the windows that the police are already outside and probably figuring out the best way to take this guy out and get us out safely. And apparently our captor figured that out because he starts to freak out and run his hand through his hair.

"Well if you are going to get the money you should probably start moving before they get the snipers out." I quip at the armed robber.

"Shut up!" he yells and nervously moves to another area and goes inside the manager's office. As he is in there, I take a risk and slowly go into my pocket for my phone to call Zeke who is probably outside.

"If you are calling to collect on our bet now is not a good time Tobias." Zeke answers sounding preoccupied.

"No I'm not calling about that but you do still owe me my money. But listen I am inside the bank." I reply.

"Wait seriously. God what is it always you who is in the middle of danger?" Zeke responds.

"Well danger is my middle name. But do you have a plan?"

" We are working on one right now but is anyone injured or shot?" Zeke asks tensely.

" We are all fine but we need to get these people out of here. The robber has no idea what he is doing but I do think that if it came down to it he would kill everyone in here."

"How many people are there?"

"Including the bank tellers there are 20. But the robber hasn't gone for the money yet so I am suspecting that there is another reason for him holding up the bank."

"Hmm." Zeke goes quiet for a moment and then comes back on the line, "Ok Tobias since you are a former Dauntless prodigy I am going to have you be in charge of getting those people out. Sounds good kid?"

"Sure thing boss."

"Alright let's make this quick. It's pouring out here and my men are already complaining like pansies."

" What do you need me to do?" I ask and I am actually a little nervous to be back into a combat situation after all of these years. But luckily being trained in Dauntless made all of my skills become instinct so I know I don't forget anything that is essential to survival.

"Well my partner, Emily, is on the phone with the guy right now. So as long as she can distract him, the better it is for you. We have blue prints right now and there is an exit on the west side of the bank. Do you see it?"

I look around for a moment before seeing the exit and replying to Zeke, " Alright I see it. What next?"

"While Emily is distracting him, we are having our SWAT team wait outside for the hostages. What I need you to do is silently tell people to make their way to the door but make sure they are quiet. Got it?"

I nod and look at the other hostages that are staring at me. I point to the sign and whisper, "Start heading towards the exit. Now."

The hostages start crawling to the exit. As the hostages are crawling, I steal a glance at the office and keep making sure that he is still preoccupied. I can see that he has his back towards me and is still pacing with the phone. Perfect.

Everything is going smoothly and just as the last person crawls out of the exit, I call Zeke and let him know that all of the hostages are out.

"Alright that was the last one. Everyone ok?" I whisper against the file cabinet I have been hiding behind.

"Yah everyone is good. Now it's your turn to get out of there."

"Alright I'll be out in a second-"

And then power goes out.

"Tobias what's happening?" Zeke says nervously.

"The power just went out I think-"

Obviously the landline must have gone dead because the captor comes out of the office and screams. "NOO!"

I almost laugh at his reaction. I mean really what did he think was going to happen if he wasn't watching us. But luckily everyone is out. Well except for me. Now see I could make a break for it but I have to wait for him to turn away and then make my move. The flashes of lightning help me see where he is and between the flashes when it is pitch black, I slowly crawl behind the small countertops and get closer to the exit. When I reach it I try to open it but it is locked. The power going off must have put the bank into lockdown or something. And now I am trapped.

"Tobias what's happening." Zeke says.

"I can't get out-" and of course my phone dies on me. Great.

The robber obviously hasn't seen or heard me yet so at least there is that. I carefully crawl back to my former hiding spot. As I am crawl I accidentally knock over a pile of papers, which now alerts the robber to me.

"Who is there!" he screams.

Now I have two choices. Confront him and try to talk to him or hide behind this file cabinet and sees if he finds me. My mind goes over all the pros and cons first, then goes back to what Tris would have done. So of course I go and try to talk to him.

I slowly emerge from the cabinet with my hands up and say as nicely as I can, "I am not here to hurt you. Now we are stuck in here until the power goes back on so how about you just put now the gun-"

"You are Tobias Eaton right?" he asks as he points his gun at me.

I hesitate. How does he know who I am?

"Yes." I snap back.

"Nita sends her regards." He says angrily as he shoots his bullets at me.

My instincts take over and I duck down and roll out of the way. He keeps firing as I stay low to the ground and crawl across the floor using my forearms. As I hid again behind the cabinet I ask him, "How do you know Nita? And why is she sending you to shot me?"

"I am her half brother. And you betrayed her. You are a GD too and you betrayed all of us! Instead of helping us like you said you would years ago you have turned your back on us! Now this city will burn for yours and everyone's ignorance!" He screams and fires blindly again.

I keep looking around for something to defend myself with but besides a couple of pens, I am stuck. When I hear him unlock the gun to reload I quickly stand up and start running towards another cabinet. Now I don't mind that the power is off and the only light in the bank is through the flashes of lightning. At least I can use the darkness as a weapon.

I call out to him again and I am angrier then I expected to be, " I never said I would help any of you! Nita and mine's partnership ended the day that she enacted a plan that eventually killed one of my friends. And besides I belong to know one. I am not defined by my genetics. You shouldn't be either!"

And just when I thought I had some sort of advantage, the power goes back on and now the robber will be able to see me if I run. But the power is now on and that means that the exit be open. I look and notice that I am only 200 yards away from the door. I can make it.

"You have no idea the injustices that we face! And it's all your fault that my sister is serving her life in a government holding cell!" the shooter screams and angrily shoots around my area. I duck my head away from the bullets and realize that this is my only chance. Hopefully I am still as fast as I use to be.

I push myself up and start sprinting for the door. And now the shooter can see me and he fires at me. At first he doesn't seem to hit me, but then suddenly I feel a sharp, shooting pain up my thigh and collapse to the ground hard. But if I learned anything from my Dauntless training is that I have to keep moving. I slowly push my body up and use the cabinets as a brace as I run. Even though I am much slower now I am so close to the door. Another shooting pain goes into my arm and I clench my jaw so I won't scream in pain. I am so close but my body is screaming to me to tell me that I have to stop. But I can't give up now. Tris didn't in the Weapons Lab and I sure as hell am not going to give up at a stupid bank.

But Nita's brother is following me and I am so close that jump into the door and throw my body into opening it. As I am flying towards the cement the last thing I see is a sniper take out Nita's brother.

I land hard on my injured arm and wince as I lie in utter pain and sweat. My pants have blood seeping through it and my suit coat is damp with blood too.

"Tobias!" I hear Zeke scream as he comes running towards me. When he kneels down next to me, he calls out in pure terror, "GET ME A MEDIC NOW!"

I must have been more injured then I thought because I can't feel anything. But maybe that's because I had so much adrenaline pumping through me that the pain was overshadowed. As my vision starts to go blurry I can only see Zeke.

"You pansy don't you fucking die on me to you hear me!" he says as he tries stop the bleeding in my thigh.

But maybe I want to. Maybe this is how I die. This is how I find peace and finally be reunited with Tris. I wonder if this is how she felt when she was dying? Was she relieved to finally be with her parents and her friends? Was she scared? Because I'm not. I am ready.

"Yo-u you st-ill ow-we m-ee." I stutter out as my vision starts to fade.

"Tobias you are seriously bringing our bet up when you are slowly bleeding out! WHERE IS THAT MEDIC!"

"Ze-ke calm-calm down. I-I'm f-fine. I'll be w-with he-her." I whisper and slightly smile.

Zeke breathes heavily and holds my hand and he says, "You are not dying. Not yet. You will see her soon but not right now. You still have things to do."

I try to hold on to tell him that I don't have anything but world goes black and for the first time in a while I am at peace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a field of sunflowers and tall grass. All around me the skies are so clear and the sun is warming my body. I touch the flowers gently until I hear a voice. Her voice.

"I was wondering when you would be coming." Tris smiles as she walks up to me. She looks exactly how she looked the last time I saw her alive. Her short blonde hair billows in the wind along with her long white dress. It's odd to see her in anything except black but she looks beautiful.

"Well I had a couple of things to do." I smile as I wrap my arms around her and carefully lean in to kiss her. And as I kiss her I tell her how much I love her and how much I missed her. And she does the same.

We pull back and lean my forehead on hers and say, " Can we stay like this for forever?"

She smiles and whispers, " Well…there are a couple of things we need to do first."

Tris pulls back and holds my hand and says, "Tobias you aren't dead. Not right now at least."

Now I am confused and a little disappointed. "What do you mean? I was bleeding out."

"Well yes you were losing a lot of blood but the medic came right after you blacked out and they are operating on you right now. But it's your choice if you want to live or die. You are in limbo and it's all up to you."

"Then I will die. I don't want to live anymore without you. If I can just stay here and be with you then I will die."

She sighs and says, " I would love for you and I to be together again but you aren't done yet. This isn't your time. I have seen all of the great things that you do while you are alive and if you die now then the world will be very different. You are needed Tobias."

"No I am not. No one needs me." I say angrily.

"That's not true. What about Christina or Zeke? How would they feel if you died?"

I pause and think it over. Christina has lost so many people already. In these last five years, we have grown closer and now she is like a sister to me. If I died she would be lost. I can't let her go through that again. And Zeke and I have had our differences but we are both still very good friends. I know if something were to happen to him I would be a wreck. And so would he.

"Alright you have a point. But I don't understand why you would want me to go back and leave you. Don't you miss me?"

Tris looks at me as if I broke her heart into a million pieces. She touches my face and looks at me with her wide blue eyes, " Of course I miss you. I love and miss so much but it would be so selfish of me to keep you here when you have so much that you still have to do. You are going to meet and marry someone and be happy. You are going to do amazing things for the city and for so many people. I can't interfere with your destiny Tobias. That would be the most selfish thing I have ever done. Even though it kills me to send you back, I know that it will be for the greater good. And you will be happy. That's all I want Tobias. I want you to be happy and to be the person that I know you are."

I look at her with some tears in my eyes and say, "What if I can't move on. No one can replace you."

"And I am not saying that you should replace me. I am saying that you will find someone who is similar but different to me. Who you will love so deeply, who will bring out the best in you, and who will make you happy again."

"How do you know Tris? How?"

She smiles and kisses my lips lightly before she starts to walk away, "Because I have seen it. Goodbye Tobias. Say hi to everyone for me. I love you."

Tris starts to walk away, and suddenly another young woman joins her. She is taller then Tris is and has long, flowing hazel hair. She has a long yellow dress on that curls around her strong, curvy body as the wind blows against her. I want to stop them, but they both turn around and I finally see the other girl's face.

Tris smiles at me and says, "Be brave Tobias."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 days later

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" A familiar voice says next to me.

I am vaguely aware that I am not dead. I can hear the annoying beeping of the heart monitor and I can definitely hear Christina's loud voice too.

"He lost quite some blood but his vitals look much better then they did two days ago."

"And what about his injuries doctor?" A strong voice that I can only recognize as Zeke's asks.

"He will be on crutches for a few months due to the gunshot wound and his arm will be in the sling for 4-6 weeks depending on how quickly it heals."

"When will we be able to talk to him?" An unfamiliar feminine voice asks.

"I think he is waking up right now."

Damnit Doc.

It takes me a couple of minutes to come out of my haze but when I slowly open my sleepy eyes, I wake up to a room full of people.

"Finally we have been waiting for you to finally wake up!" Christina says as she carefully bends down and hugs me. I hug her back I try to pat her back with my left arm but it is in a tight sling against my side.

"It's good to see you awake Tobias." A man who I am assuming is my doctor says and I uncomfortably nod.

"Dude you scared me half to death. Don't ever do that again. I think I have a couple of grey hairs now because of you!" Zeke says as he smiles down at me.

"I think you already had some." I answer back groggily and Christina laughs and Zeke looks embarrassed.

"Would you like some water?" the same unfamiliar voice asks me. I look towards it and almost gasp aloud. It's the same girl from my weird out of body experience. She is gorgeous.

"Tobias don't be rude to Emily" Christina chastises me.

Emily. Zeke's partner. God Tris you really pick them don't you.

"Oh um n-no. I'm um good."

Idiot.

"Alright. Well might as well get this over with. Mr. Eato-"

"Tobias please." I say almost automatically.

She blushes slightly and continues, "Sorry. Tobias I am Detective Emily Nolan. I work with Zeke and I just want to ask you a couple of questions about the bank robbery. Do you think you are up for that?"

I almost say sure but then I think better of it. I can say I am still in a lot of pain and groggy and ask her to come back tomorrow. Then maybe I can see her again.

"Do you mind coming back tomorrow?" I say acting like I am in utter pain when really I could probably go home if I wanted to. But there is something about her that makes me want her to come back.

"Of course." She answers with a stunning smile.

And for the first time in while I feel like I did back when I first met Tris. I want to see Emily again and again and any chance that I can I want to take it. Looking at her is like getting a second chance. A second chance at love, at happiness and a second chance to have my heart ripped out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRYYYY! But do to responses from the poll people wanted Tobias to find some new love! But if you think about it Tobias is a young guy, he was only 20/21 in that epilogue and given the average life span, that a lot of years of him being single before he dies, so it's totally realistic that he would date/marry sometime in the future. And that will be Emily folks. I will give some of her background in the near future depending on what kind of reception I get of her. But their relationship is going to be messy, at least for a while. Besides Tobias's issues and his concerns, Emily has her own baggage that she is bringing so it will be challenging. So heads up! And thanks!


	36. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry for the lack of posting! I am currently working on some of my other stories and I honestly have been having some writer's block with this story. It has been hard for me to find new drabbles to write so I am asking you guys for help. So has there ever been a scene in the Divergent world that you would love to read? Well look no more! Ask me on my tumblr: youseethingsandyouknow or PM me here and I will write some drabbles for you! Now this doesn't mean that I am abandoning my other plots in this story, I have plenty of things for those. It's just the other things that I am having a hard time with! So let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

Take Me Away

Tris (right after Insurgent)

The video ends and suddenly everyone is screaming and yelling. The room is complete chaos and Evelyn commands, "Men take these traitors away. Take them upstairs to the prisoner cells on the third floor. We will decide what to do with them from there."

Armed factionless men start to come over to Cara, Christina, and I. People around as try to fight against the factionless but it's no use because they have all our weapons. I should have realized what was happening when we were gathered down here and they took our guns. The factionless start to gather everyone towards the stairs to the third floor, and one motions for Cara to help Christina up. Cara holds Christina up and I look at Tobias and grab his shirt so we won't get separated in the moving crowd. He holds me against his chest and Tori once again yells at Evelyn.

"We did nothing but expose the truth of what is really out there! You can't believe that we are traitors!"

Evelyn turns to Tori and says, "Who knows where that video is from. It could be a fake or fabrication."

"Fake? What do you think Jeanine was trying to hide! She was killed people over this information! You are stupid to think-." I finally blurt out and Tobias looks down at me, motioning to me that I should stop before I make things worse for myself. Evelyn glares at me, and motions for her men to take us all away, including me.

Tobias take my wrists gently and looks at me with his dark eyes that once took me to safe places but we can't go there anymore no matter how much both of us want to. Our world is in chaos and we can't escape it. He pushes me towards the guards and says.

"Trust me. Go where they tell you."

The guards take me away with the crowd and I look over my shoulder to glance at Tobias one last time. He looks at me with a clenched jaw and I can tell he doesn't like this anymore then I do but we both have to follow Evelyn's orders. He has to play the loyal son and I have to look like the girl who corrupted her son and is a traitor to her new system. I don't like the roles that we have to play but if it's the only way to somehow get Evelyn to consider what is really beyond that fence then it's a small price.

The factionless lead Christina, Cara and I to a cell and put us inside. Being confined once again makes my throat feel like it's closing and I can't breathe.

"Can we get a pillow and some medical care for our friend here." Cara asks one of the factionless and they look at each other before saying.

"We don't know what our orders are yet but once we do we will see what to do with you traitors." They slam the cell door and Cara gently puts Christina down on the floor.

"What's the plan, Tris?" Christina winces and I look down at her. They are looking to me for answers and I don't have any. All I know is that we need to get out and figure out what is beyond the fence.

"I don't know. Tobias just told me to trust him. So for now we are on our own." I answer and start to pace because if I don't then my thoughts start to creep back to my time here at Erudite and I can't go back there.

"Fine. Then we will trust Tobias. Do you think he trusts you though after everything you did? I mean you did betray him for his abusive dad you know." Christina fires back at me and I glare at her.

"I don't know if he is still angry at me or if he doesn't trust me anymore but I do know that he has a plan and he will get us out of here. Trust me."

"Well you were right about the video. Although we didn't know exactly what Jeanine was hiding, you knew something was important enough for her to try to take out Abnegation over it. So I guess I can trust you." Cara mutters and then silence falls on the same cell.

I pace and start to think about everything. Edith, Tobias, Caleb, my parents and Evelyn. I don't know what is next or what is going to happen to me but I finally know the truth of my parent's sacrifices and I do know that I have to fight for more of the truth, and that means figuring out what is on the other side of the fence no matter what.


End file.
